Framed At Seventeen
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: James is framed with the kidnapping of his little sister, Amanda. James is innocent, but the police still need proof of this. Now James is on a hunt to bring her home. What he finds may surprise him. T for violence in later chapters.
1. A Problem Arises

**I know we've already seen how James' mom his and have an idea of how is dad is. Well, in this story, they'll be different. They're going to be mean and you'll learn about that in the next chapter. I got the idea for this from talking to my best friend, Andrew, and watching Criminal Minds. This doesn't go off of a certain episode of Criminal Minds or anything, just so you know. **

**Thank you to Andrew for helping me come up with ideas for this story! Love you bro!**

**Disclaimer: The Big Time Rush characters don't belong to me and neither does anything else. **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting on the couch, watching Logan and Carlos argue over who knows what. I turned my attention back to my mirror as I ran my lucky comb through it. I looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Kendall walked in with Jo and they sat on the couch next to me. Logan and Carlos were on the floor wrestling now.

"What's their deal?" Kendall asked, pointing at the two on the floor.

"I don't know, I'm too busy making myself pretty." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, we're going to go to my room," Kendall said, standing up and taking Jo's hand. They walked towards the bedroom and I watched them. Kendall was about to close the door when I shouted to him.

"Your mom won't be happy if you're in there with the door shut when she gets home!" I shouted at him and his eyes got a little wide and he nodded. He closed the door halfway and I laughed. It was funny how scared Kendall was of his mom at times. Actually, we were all a little afraid of his mom. Actually again, all our moms can be scary when needed. Especially mine if you say no to her. I shuddered at the thought of someone actually telling my mom no.

Carlos and Logan stopped fighting and were sitting on the couch now. They both had their arms crossed and seemed to be irritated with the other one. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and fridge for a snack. I settled for some strawberries. I put some in a bowl and walked over to the counter. I sat the bowl on the counter. I turned around and grabbed a bottle of water. I placed it on the counter also. I leaned forward, bracing myself on my left hand on the counter as I took a bite of a strawberry.

Mrs. Knight walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back and held the bowl out, offering her a strawberry. She shook her head no.

"No, thank you honey. I'm just going to finish the laundry and then go fo a jog." She said and I nodded and placed the bowl back down. I sighed out of boredom. Gustavo was away on business, so we had a few days off, the guys were all relaxing in their own ways and most of the people at The Palm Woods were working on movies parts or getting signed by a record company or whatever they do. So, I was kind of alone at the moment and bored.

I heard a knock on the door and I sighed.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, so that everyone was sure to hear me. I walked over to the door, swallowing the last of my strawberry. I opened the door with a smile. My smile fell slightly when I saw two police officers. The one closest to me was an older man, his hair was grey, his skin starting to wrinkle, he was tall and had light blue eyes. The other was standing behind the older officer. It was a woman with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a mess ponytail, she was shorter, probably about the height of Jo, her eyes were light brown and had a gentleness to them that you don't see often in an officer.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked in a polite way.

"Are you James Diamond?" The man asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, what's this about?" I asked and he sighed.

"We're going to have to take you down to the station to ask you some questions." The woman said.

"About what? I think I have the right to know what's going on." I said, just then Mrs. Knight walked over.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"They want to take me to the station to ask me some questions. So, what is this about?" I asked.

"Amanda Diamond, your sister, has gone missing and we would like to question you." The man said. My mouth dropped and I just stared at them.

"You don't think James had something to do with it, do you?" Mrs. Knight asked in a shocked voice.

"We're not sure yet. That's why we're questioning him." The man said. I just continued to stare. I couldn't believe my sister was gone and they thought I had something to do with it.

**So, how was that? I feel I rushed it a little too much. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Interrogation

**Alright, I wanted to get this posted before I had to go to bed. I'm leaving in the morning and will be gone until next friday afternoon. So, I won't be updating this week. **

**Thank you for the alerts on this story! And to mandamichelle for the review! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything you may recognize. **

**James' POV:**

I was just shocked by all of this. I shook my head no.

"I'm not going down there," I said in a calm but nervous voice.

"Son, we're going to have to ask you some questions. We were told by your dad that it would be smart to ask you. So, if you don't come willingly, then we're permitted to take you by force." The man said. I shook my head. I turned and started towards the bedrooms. I wasn't going because I didn't do anything.

"James? What's going on?" I heard Kendall asked from the couch, but I ignored him. I ran into the room and I share with Carlos. I then figured out that this was the best plan. There was nowhere to go, all I could do was lock the door. I locked it and then backed away from it and into the far side of the room. I heard their shouts for me to open the door and heard them jiggling the doorknob.

"We're going to have to break the door down," I heard the man say. I heard them hitting the door and with three good hits, they had the door open. The man came rushing in and grabbed me. He pushed me against the wall and forced my hands behind my back. He held my wrist in one hand and got his handcuffs. He cuffed me and then lead me out of the room. We walked through the livingroom and everyone was staring at me. They all seemed shocked and I knew they wanted to ask what was going on, but they were too shocked to ask.

The police officers took me down to the lobby and everyone was staring. I heard them saying things like, what happened and what's going on. I didn't answer any of them. They took me out and put me in the backseat of the police car and I just looked at my feet. I had been looking at the floor the entire time I was walking. They got in and they started to drive towards the station. I was thinking about what they had told me. My dad told them to come find me. Was my dad framing me for the kidnapping of my own sister?

We got to the police station and they got me out of the police car and led me into the police station. They took me to the intorrogation room and the woman took my handcuffs. I sat down on the metal chair on the far side of the table. She left the room and I just sat there. I was shaking my leg, hand my arms rested on the table infront of me with my hands together and messing with my fingers, I was slouching in the chair and staring at my hands. I was thinking of all the possibilties of where Amanda could be. Why would someone kidnap her? She was only thirteen-years-old. What kind of sick person kidnaps a child? I know it happens all the time, but I never understood why they would kidnap an innocent child.

"James Diamond?" A male voice asked. I looked up and saw a man in a suit standing at the door. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open. He had short, brown hair, was tall and seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties. I was sitting there and he came over and sat across from me in the other metal chair. He sat there and stared at me, like he was searching for something.

"Why did you run from the police?" He asked and I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms. I stared at him for a moment before answering him.

"I know you probably think I wouldn't had run if I didn't have a reason, right?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I believe it would be that way, don't you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I guess, but I didn't do anything and you people won't believe me!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"Then why did your dad tell us to look to you?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know, okay? He's screwed up and so is my mom! I asked mom and dad if I could have Amanda come out here with me and they said no. We know better than disobey out parents because then they get violent. So, I just let her stay there. That's probably why they believe I kidnapped her, right?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah, your mom told us that you were eager to get your sister out here. She said she bet that you would have taken her." He said and I scoffed.

"I haven't left LA since we went home for Christmas! How could I had taken her? If you don't believe me, then go ask my guardian, the guys and my boss! They'll tell you the same thing!" I said and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you left LA. Your parents and Amanda were here when she was kidnapped. That's why we were notified of her disappearance." The man said. I pulled my eyebrows together.

"They were here?" I asked in confusion.

"You didn't know?"

"No, they never told me they were coming." I said and he nodded.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm your sister, parents or you? Often times, people will use a family member to get back at someone else." He asked and I laughed with no amusement.

"Amanda and I, not that I can think of. My parents, most of the state of Minnesota." I said in a disgusted tone.

"Why do you think so many people want revenge on your parents?"

"Because they are involved in drugs and have been in drug scams and such. Also, they owe a lot of people, a lot of money." I said.

"So do you think that one of these people may have taken your sister?"

"I don't know! Go ask my parents who all they have problems with! I don't know okay! I've told you what I know! And that's nothing! I just know that your intorrogating the wrong person!" I yelled and the man held his hand up.

"Don't yell at me!" He said in a stern tone. "We just trying to find out what we can." He said and I scoffed.

"Then. Go. Ask. My. Parents." I said in an angery voice. They weren't going to get anywhere until they got everything they could from those two.

"You may go now. But you can't leave the city or the area. If you do, you may be arrested if you don't have a solid reason to leave." He said, standing up. I stood up quickly and followed him out of the room. He led me down to the main room and I saw Mrs. Knight, Katie and the guys sitting there.

"Are you the guardian of James Diamond?" The man who had intorrogated me asked Mrs. Knight.

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Okay, I need you to sign a few papers and he can be released to you." He said, leading Mrs. Knight over to the counter. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs next to Kendall. I put my head in my hands and willed the tears away. My baby sister was missing and there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't sure what to do. I never imagined this would happen to my family. Why her? Why did she have to be taken? What was going to happen to her? Would they find her alive? Or dead? What would I do if I didn't get my sister back? I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles.

"What's going on James? Is everything okay?" I heard Kendall ask. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My body was shaking with unshed tears and unheard sobs. I was close to loosing it.

"Amanda was kidnapped and they think I did it." I said, not looking up at the four sitting next to me. I took another deep breath and let out a small cry as tears made their way down my face.

"What? why do they think you did it?" I heard Logan ask. I let out another small cry and more tears fell. I was trying so hard to keep the tears in. I couldn't talk because I knew my voice would break. My shoulders began to shake as I began to cry. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No more questions until later guys." Kendall said and there was no disagreement from the other three of them. I was still trying to hold in the sobs, but I was failing. I felt more hands on my back and a hand squeezing my knee in a comforting way. I knew the other two guys were with me now.

"Just let it out James. It's okay to cry. We're best friends, we've seen you cry before. Just let it out." I heard Logan's soft voice say. I finally broke and let the sobs tear from my body. I couldn't believe she was gone. I had to get her back.

**So, how was that? I promise things will get better here soon. **

**Read and Review please!**


	3. I Have To Find Her

**Alright, this chapters a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I didn't really want to drag this on. The next chapter will be better than these first ones. I promise! **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. Neither are any of the other BTR characters. Amanda is the only character that belongs to me. **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting on my bed in the room I share with Carlos. I couldn't believe they were still suspicious of whether or not I had anything to do with my sister's disappearance. I had my head in my hands and my elbows rested on my knees. I hadn't slept very well the last three days. For some reason, they don't think I've been telling them the truth. They think that my parents are right and I had something to do with her disappearance. But I didn't. It had been three long days since they first told me that she was missing.

I wasn't allowed to leave the city and I couldn't leave the apartment without someone with me. Since Kendall had been going with me a lot when I left, they started to believe he had something to do with it also. That he helped me pull it off. They even got a statement from Kendall saying that he was with me the night she was kidnapped. That lead them to believe that we both took her. So now they are questioning Kendall also and trying to prove that he's innocent.

Mrs. Knight has been standing up for us a lot. She keeps saying that we would never do anything like that. She said that she knew her real son and her adopted son wouldn't do such a thing. She considered Logan, Carlos and I her "adopted" sons, since we were at her house all the time anyway back in Minnesota and now live with her here.I was grateful that at least she believed that we wouldn't do this. That we didn't do this. I just want to get the police to believe us also.

There was a knock on the door and I rubbed my face in frustration. I then put my hands together in the position you use when praying and kept my index fingers against my lips.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really wanting to deal with anyone anymore. The door opened and someone came in. I had my back to them, so I could hear their footsteps, but I didn't see who it was. They walked around to stand infront of me and I then realized who it was, it was Logan.

"Hey," I said with no enthusiasm in my voice. He gave me a smypathetic look.

"James, this will work out. One way or another, they will figure out that you didn't do it. Also that Kendall didn't do anything either." Logan said and I sighed and started to rubbing my face again. I wasn't sure what to say exactly.

"Logan, I know that you're trying to make me feel better, but it's not going to work. I can't be happy right now. I can't get over the fact that Amanda is missing. I don't want her to get hurt. I'm her older brother, I should had been there to protect her, but I wasn't! I'll never forgive my self if she gets hurt or worse, killed!" I shouted as my eyes filled with tears. He came over and sat on the bed beside me. He began to rub my back in a comforting way.

"She's going to be fine. They'll find her," Logan said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, they'll find her when they can prove I took her! Kendall and I are going to be arrested for the kidnapping of Amanda! And there's nothing we can do about it! I don't care what you say, it's true! They'll find someway to pin this on us!" I shouted as I stood up from the bed. I didn't want to put in prison for something I didn't do.

"James, that's not true. They are trained professionals, they'll find her." Logan said in a calm voice. I scoffed at him.

"Don't you understand Logan, they're going to lock Kendall and I away for this and Amanda will end up dead! This wouldn't be the first time that someone was arrested for something they didn't do! No matter what, I'm guilty in their eyes! So just stop trying to say that everything will be fine! My baby sister is missing and possibly dead! Don't tell me to calm down! I'm not going to calm down until Amanda is safely home and alive!" I yelled at him. He just sat there, stunned. I had never actually yelled at Logan or any of the others. This was a side he hadn't seen of me. But I knew it was true. Every word I said was true.

Logan, just sat there, still stunned and not sure what to say. I could tell he wasn't sure how to respond to that. I stared at him until he got up and quickly made his way out of the room. I wasn't happy about snapping at Logan like that, I know he's trying to help, but I'm so stressed right now. I was going to end up in prison. I just knew it. I decided to go to the livingroom and watch TV or something. I walked out of the bedroom and into the other rom. I walked in and sat down on the orange L shaped couch.

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Knight said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she was smiling down at me. I gave her a small smile back.

"Hey," I said back.

"They will get this resolved. Hopefully, something happened when Kendall was there today." Mrs. Knight. I had actually forgotten that they were questioning Kendall again today. I didn't get how they could ask so many questions to two teens.

"Yeah, hopefully," I said, turning my attention back to the TV, which was already on. Carlos and Katie were watching Inception again. I swear those two love this movie way too much. I mean, I love it too, but they watch it more than anyone else. The door opened and Kendall walked in. He seemed frustrated and he came over and sat on the couch beside me.

"So, what happened?" I asked and he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, now I've been told not to leave the city and someone besides you has to go with me when I leave the apartment. They still think that I'm covering for you and that we both had something to do with Amanda's kidnapping. Now we aren't allowed to go anywhere together without someone else going with us." Kendall said in a miserable tone. I hated this just as much as he did.

"I hate this! Why are they just interrograting us! The person who actually took Amanda, still has her! Heck, he could had already have hurt her! Or raped her and killed her!" I yelled. Kendall gave me a look to tell me to watch what I say. I then remembered that Katie was sitting on the other side of me. I wouldn't had said that they could had raped her if I had remembered that she was sitting there. Even at ten, she knows what sex is, but we don't discuss it infront of her. She's still a young kid, no matter how mature she acts. Also, rape isn't exactly something we've ever said anything about around her. She knows what that is also after the mistake the guys and I made of letting her watch a movie with us. None of have seen that movie since. When the rape scene came on, Kendall quickly turned it off to save his sister the nightmares.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He shook his head to tell me it was okay.

"I have to agree with you though. It's possible they've done something to her and they aren't even really looking for the person who has her! They're just interrogating us on this! It's so stupid!" Kendall said, raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know what to do, they won't listen to us. How can we prove we're innocent?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't buddy," he said in a sad tone. I knew he wanted to prove we were innocent just as much as I did. Also, we all wanted the safe return of Amanda. Was there really a chance she would making it home unharmed? What if she didn't? What if when they finally find her, she's dead? What would I do? I don't think I could live with the fact that some idiot killed my baby sister. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I had to find her. I had to bring her back home. I had to be the rescue she was waiting for. I knew this was risking everything. I will probably end up in prison anyway since I'm not allowed to leave the city at all, even if I'm with someone. I have to stay in LA. But I wouldn't regret a single thing if I ended up in prison. At least my baby sister would be home safely and the real kidnapper would be behind bars. That's all that matters.

**Like I said, the next chapter will be better. Hopefully, anyway. I hope you all liked this even though it's not the best. **

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Legal Rights

**Alright, so, updates for this may be a little slow. I'm reading a book about juvenile laws and such. It's called Juvenile Justice And Child Laws. It's helping a good bit. But I'll keep researching and trying to make the information as real as I possibly can. I'm really getting into reading all this about laws and such and how much stuff police officials get away with doing that's actually illegal. It's quite interesting. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean so much to me! And to Rockport268, I hope this answer your question. This talks about the lawyer and such. **

**James' POV:**

I was back in the interrogation room. I wasn't talking anymore. It had been another three days and I was getting tired of this.

"James, we have Amanda's cell phone. This text was sent to her by you, the day she went missing." The man said. He was short, his hair was thinning a lot, he looked to be in his early fifties, his eyes were dark brown and he was heavy set. He was wearing a black suit and a navy blue tie. He held the papers out to me and a certain text message that had been copied onto the paper was circled. It said,_ Please, just consider coming out here with me. _

"So, I sent the message and she replied with no. I didn't take my sister." I said and he nodded.

"Then we found this text from Kendall to her." He said and I pulled my eyebrows together. _Kendall texted her?_ I thought in confusion. He turned to the page and showed it to me. _Just listen to James. We all want what's best for you. Come out here Mandy!_ My mouth was open slightly and I wasn't sure what to say. Why did Kendall send that to her?

"It seems you two were eager to get her here with you. Why was that?" He asked and I sighed out of frustration and ran a hand through my hair.

"I want a lawyer." I said and he smiled.

"I don't believe there's a reason to have one yet." He said and I just nodded. I didn't know how all of this worked. I was tired of fighting them. I figured if they said there was no need for one, then there was no need for one. "Now, answer the question. Why were you two so eager to get her out here?"

"I wanted her out of that house. Our parents are more messed up than anyone could imagine. They do drugs, deal drugs andget so drunk they can't even stand up off the floor after they fall down. Amanda deserves a better life than that, don't you agree?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, if that's all true, than she definitly does. But that doesn't change the fact that if you two took her, even if she went willingly, it's still kidnapping. And we have to return her to her family. If you have her, let us know. Then if we can find evidence that what you say about your parents is true, we can work on having her removed from the home and both of you placed under the custody of Mrs. Knight if she were willing to take you." The man told me and I nodded.

"Well, once you find her, let me know and we can start because Kendall and I didn't do anything wrong!" I said raise my voice. This was really starting to get old. He stared at me for a moment and then got up and left the room. I placed my elbows on the table and rubbed my hands over my face. I let out a frustrated sigh and then brought my hands together with my both of my index fingers pressed to my lips. I looked towards the door when it opened again. A woman came in this time and I let out a frustrated noise. I wasn't doing this again. What more did they really have to ask and how can they come up with so many questions for two who obviously have nothing to do with the crime.

"Come on, you can go home." She said in a sad tone. The way she looked at me, I wondered if she knew we were innocent and wanted to let us go premanetly? Was that possible? That one person here could possibly have sympathy for Kendall and I? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and stood up. I followed her to the main room where I was met with Mrs. Knight. She smiled at me and I forced a smile back. We walked out to the car and got in.

"Anything new?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, just the same old things. I asked for a lawyer today," I said and she turned to glance at me for a second.

"What did they say?" She asked and I sighed.

"That's there's not a reason to have one yet," I said and then looked out the window. That seemed stupid to me. I was pretty sure I should have the right to a lawyer.

"What? They're trying to charge you and Kendall with kidnapping and there's no need to have a lawyer?" She asked, clearly getting mad. I just sighed, still looking out the window.

"Yeah, that's what he said," I said with no enthusiasm in my voice. She just dropped it, knowing I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I wasn't in the mood to talk or deal with this crap anymore. We got to The Palm Woods and we got out of the car. We walked into the building and then up to 2J. Once there, Mrs. Knight went to go switch the laundry and such. I walked over and collasped onto the couch. I rested my head back against the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

"Oh, good, you're home!" I heard Logan say. I groaned, I just wanted to be left alone. I opened my eyes just enough to see him. He was standing infront of me and holding his laptop.

"What?" I asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. He just laughed. I leaned my head up and opened my eyes the rest of the way. I studied him for a moment. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt, black sweatpants and he was in his white socks. His hair was slightly messy as if he had been lying on the bed or just woken up. Given that it was noon, I figured he just hadn't bothered to fix his hair or change his clothes this morning.

"I repeat, what?" I asked, not so much annoyance in my voice this time. He laughed again and sat down beside me.

"I think you're going to like what I tell you," he said, getting more of my attention.

"What?" I asked and he looked at his laptop.

"It's illegal for them to interrogate or question a minor without a parent, legal guardian or lawyer present. Also, did they read you your Miranda rights when they took you into custody?" Logan asked and I shrugged.

"Miranda rights are telling you that you ahve the right to remain silent and that you have the right to a lawyer. Did they tell you that when they came here and got you?" He asked and I thought back and then shook my head. He smiled.

"They didn't do it for Kendall either. That's illegal also. They have to, by law, read you your Miranda rights. Also, they have no right to keep bringing you in without any solid evidence that proves they have any reason to have you in custody. So, they can't keep taking either you and Kendall in. If they think that you really have something to do with it, they have to take it through the juvenile court and juvenile probation officers. The probation officers have to be able to find evidence of you having something to do with it, if they can't, then the judge will dismiss your case or they can put you on probation without any real finding of any delinquency. Also, the judge is more likely to just dismiss the case all together." Logan explained and I smiled.

"So, they can't take us back in legally? Also, we can go to court and get our names cleared?" I asked a little hopeful.

"You can request to take this to court to clear your name. But unless you find someone to go against them, you'll have to still go for questioing. If you don't go, you could end up charged with resisting a police officer." He said and I sighed.

"So, what? We can only ask to take it to court and see what happens?" I asked and he gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. "Thanks, Logan," I said and he smiled at me. He walked back upstairs and I just stay there on the couch. I was a little happier knowing that they could get in trouble for what they were doing and that I had every right to a lawyer. I pulled out my cell phone and called Kelly.

_"Hello?"_ She said in voice that told me she was doing something else.

"Hey Kelly, you remember how you and Gustavo said you would do anything you could to get this tour on the road?" I asked.

_"Yeah, but with and Kendall being ordered by the police not to leave the city, we can only do local concerts."_ She pointed and I smiled wide even though she couldn't see it.

"Well, Logan just found some pretty interesting things. Would you be willing to pay for a lawyer for Kendall and I? If we can go to court, we can get all this settled," I said.

_"Yeah, I'll start looking for a lawyer for the two of you right away."_ She said and then our conversation ended and we hung up. I smiled and decided to go tell Kendall what was going on. I walked upstairs and into Kendall and Logan's room. I found Logan laying on his bed on his stomach, he was still on his laptop. Kendall was sitting on his bed and had his Ipod laying on his stomach and had the earbuds in his ears. He was looking through a hockey magazine. I smiled at Logan when he smiled at me and then walked over to Kendall. I sat down on the edge of his bed and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He put his magazine down and took out the earbuds, turning off his Ipod. I was about to start talking when Carlos walked in.

"Who wants to go to the pool with me?" He asked in an excited way.

"Hang on a minute and I will. I have some good news," I said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Kendall asked and I smiled.

"Well, I just called Kelly and she's looking for a lawyer for Kendall and I. Everything's going to get solved." I said and they smiled.

"That's great!" Kendall said and the other two agreed with him. After we all talked about how it was nice that everything was going to be okay, Carlos and I got ready to go to the pool. Maybe things would finally get turned around. But Amanda was still missing. And I still had to find her.

**What Logan tell James about what they were doing, that's actually true. A lot of police won't read you your Miranda rights so that they can say that a lawyer doesn't have to be brought into it. Also, judges really can put you on probation without any evidence of delinquency, but often times the case is just dismissed. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Lawyers and Tears

**Okay, so I'm really, really getting into learning more about law and such. It's fascinating to me! Anyway, someone wants one of my babies! :'( Someone has filled out an adoption paper for one of the puppies we're fostering. We fostering them for a rescue center near our house. I love those babies too much to let one of them go! But he's going to a good home and they do a lot of investagating the people wanting to adopt the animal. They even go to your house and see how animal friendly the enviroment seems to be and they check your background and everything. They are committed to giving these animals good homes. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! The mean so much to me! Also, thank you to anyone who has simply just read this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I kidnapped them and they are tied up and in my closet. Shhh, don't tell my mom. . . . . Hahaha, JK xD**

**James' POV:**

It had been two days since Kelly started to look for a lawyer for Kendall and I. She found one who was supposed to be the best in Los Angeles. His name is Warren Brewster. We had met with him yesterday to see if we wanted him and we decided we definitly wanted him. We were meeting with him today and were going over everything else. Warren knew a good bit from what we told him yesterday so he knew if he was willing to take our case. He agreed and we were happy about that.

We were currently sitting in Warren's office and had been telling him what happened.

"They didn't have Mrs. Knight in the room after it got farther into investagation?" He asked, writing down what we just explained.

"No, they didn't even say anything about having her in the room. They also told James there was no need for a lawyer yet." Kendall said and I nodded.

"Okay, do they have any solid evidence that either of you had anything to do with the disappearance of Amanda?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"No, they have no solid evidence that we had anything to do with it. They do have proof we both had contact with her the day of her disappearance." I said and Warren stared at us.

"What evidence would that be?" He asked, interlacing his fingers together and placing them on the desk.

"Kendall and I both texted her the day she disappeared. Both about her coming out here to stay with us. I wanted her out of that house and out here. Kendall was backing me up and trying to get her here." I explained and he nodded.

"Okay, now I do have to warn you that more than likely this will be taken to adult criminal court instead of juvenile court. If they are leaning more towards charging you, than it will be switched over to juvenile court. Or if they have reason to believe you really did have something to do with it, than they will put you both in juvenile court to settle the case." He explained and we nodded.

"Why will we be sent to juvenile court under the worse circumstances?" I asked him.

"Well, juvenile court is more about steering you in the right direction after all of this is settled. The focus more on what's important for the child, not the state. They try to make it so you understand exactly what you did and they make resources availabe to you to help you get on the right track. To help you not commit anymore crimes. They focus more on the well being of the child in court. Juvenile court judges don't want to put you in a Juvenile Corrections Facility, but if it's nessesary, than they will. But they try to help you clear your name and have a good reason to dismiss the case. Normally under the belief the child didn't underst his or her actions." Warren explained.

"Then shouldn't we start in juvenile court and switch to adult criminal court if nesseary?" Kendall asked and he nodded.

"Since they have no evidence of you having anything to do with it, I can request it be taken care of in juvenile court. But if they have reason to believe it's more serious, they can have you put in adult criminal court. I was planning to request a juvenile court judge to handle the case anyway." He said and we both nodded.

"Anything else we need to know?" I asked and he seemed to be thinking.

"If you are found guilty, you will more than likely be charged as adults. Mostly for the severity of the crime. Kidnapping is a big crime and you can be put in an adult prison and charged as an adult. But if they do that, than I can make a statement saying you both are mentally incapable of understanding your actions. That you can't decifer wrong from right. Then they have to charge you as a mentally unstable juvenile. Which means you will go to juvenile hall, but it also means that they will watch you closer, you will be medicated to keep you calm and you won't be interacting with other inmates much. You both would be in seperate rooms in a certain part of the Juvenile Corrections Facility for mentally unstable children." He said and we both sighed.

"So, we either are charged as adults, charged as teens and sent to juvey where it's just as bad as adult prison or we're charged as mentally unstable children. Great," Kendall said and Warren laughed.

"Don't worry, from what you both have told me, I don't see a way for them to charge you with anything. Unless they find solid evidence that you did it, then they have no right to charge you with anything. Presumptive charging is allowed in the state of California however. Which means if the judge presumes you had something to do with it, even without any solid evidence, he or she can still charge you with kidnapping or put you probation. Now, this is not a common thing to happen, but if they feel you had something to do with it, than by law, they can do with it what they please." Warren explained to us.

"Are you serious? Even though we're innocent, if the judge presumes we did it, then they can lock us up?" Kendall asked and Warren nodded.

"Yes, they can. Also they can presume that you are mentally unstable and charge you as such." He said and we both groaned. This was going to be harder than we thought it would be.

**At Home/Later That Day:**

It was dinner time we were all sitting around the dinner table. Kendall and I had explained everything to the rest of the family as we ate. They were all just as surprised as we were at what all could possibly happen during our case. I was nervous to say the least. I didn't want to be charged with the kidnapping of my baby sister and I didn't want to be charged as mentally unstable because I definitly wasn't and neither was Kendall.

"I can't believe they would be allowed to charge you without any solid evidence! That just doesn't make sense!" Logan exclaimed and I shrugged and shook my head. I had to agree with him, it doesn't make sense they can still charge us even if we are innocent and they have plenty of proof of this.

"The police called today and they are searching for Amanda now. They have her picture, personal information and such posted on websites and in building across the country. They said that was all they really could do at the moment. Without any leads, they have nothing to go by." Mrs. Knight told us and I sighed and nodded. I was just picking at my food. I hadn't really eaten much since this all began. I just wasn't in the mood. Which was saying something because our moms called all four of us boys bottomless pits because of how much we eat. It amazed a lot of people that we kept a healthy weight. I had weight problems in the past, but they were solved and I'm working out daily now. I know how to maintain a healthy weight and still eat what and how much I want.

I was still just picking at the piece of chicken, rice and broccoli that was on my plate. I jumped slightly when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to heat your food up honey?" Mrs. Knight asked. I looked up at her, she was standing behind me, and then around the table. Everyone else had already left the table and were scattered. Kendall and Katie were in the livingroom playing a video game and Logan and Carlos were nowhere to be seen. I figured Logan was in his room doing homework and Carlos was probably at the pool or something.

"No, I'm not really hungry," I said, looking back at her. She stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"James, honey, you need to eat something. You took two bites of your chicken and I'm not even sure you ate any rice or broccoli. This is one of your favorite meals, normally I don't make enough for you because you keep eating." She said with a small laugh. I laughed also. I couldn't help it, she was right. I loved this meal, but I didn't feel like eating.

"I don't want to eat," I said quietly, letting my smile disappear. She frowned and rubbed soothing cirlces into my back.

"Honey, please eat something. How about I heat this up and you at least finish what's on your plate. Please?" She asked, I stared up at her and then sighed.

"Fine," I said, I figure I should at least try to eat a full meal. I normally only eat a few bites of whatever I have and then pick at the rest. Mrs. Knight took the plate and went to the kitchen. I crossed my arms and looked towards the livingroom. I began to watch the game Kendall and Katie were playing as I waited for Mrs. Knight. I heard the beeping of the microwave and I turned to look towards the kitchen. Mrs. Knight came back holding the steaming food. I had to admit that I actually was hungry, I just didn't want to eat. I wasn't in the mood. She set the plate down infront of me and gave me a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I picked up my fork. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes. I began to actually eat my food. I still wasn't really in the mood to eat, but I knew Mrs. Knight was right, I had to eat something. Any other time I would had argued that I did eat something, but two bites doesn't actually count as eating something. After a little while, I was done with my food and I got up from the seat. I took my plate into the kitchen to Mrs. Knight who was just finishing up th dishes. She smiled when she seen me and I gave her a small smile back. Sure she knew it was forced, but it was still a smile, right?

"James, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here. You know that right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I said and she nodded and went back to washing dishes. I bit my lip because there was something I wanted to finally talk to someone about, but I wasn't sure who or how to go about talking about it.

"Mrs. Knight?" I asked as I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What if they find Amanda and she's. . . . . . . She's not living?" I asked as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't even want to think that there was a possibilty she won't return home safely. Or that she might never return home at all.

"Well, honey, to be honest, I don't know. I have faith though, that she's okay and she's going to return home safely." Mrs. Knight said and I nodded.

"I just feel like I should had been there to protect her. That I should had taken her to self-defense classes or something. I wanted to protect her and I thought having her come out here was the way to go about it, but it wasn't. She came out here and was kidnapped. I just feel that it's my fault for not protecting her better." I said as a few tears fell from my eyes. Mrs. Knight came over and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her also. I felt like a kid again. I hadn't cried in her arms since I was ten and got a severe beating from my dad. I had told her it was done by some kids at school and she believed me. When I was a kid, I usually went to my friends parents with my problems because they were either caused by my parents. Or my parents wouldn't had cared anyway.

"James, none of this is your fault. Don't ever blame yourself. You're an amazing brother and I think that there's nothing that you could had done to stop this. Maybe it's good you didn't because then they would have both of you or would had killed you. With you on the outside of what happening to her is a good thing. She has someone who's willing to do anything to get her back. I know you would give up your life for Amanda." Mrs. Knight said and I just lost it and began to cry. I knew she was right, but I still had this ache. I needed to know Amanda was safe. I needed to know they hadn't hurt her. That she was still alive.

"I just w-want her h-home. I want t-to be able to w-wrap my arms a-around her and t-aell her I love h-her." I sobbed out and Mrs. Knight continued to rub my back.

"I know baby, I know," she said in a soft tone. I continued to cry and just let her hold me tight like a mother should. Like I should be doing Mandy.

**So, what did you think of everything the lawyer told them and what happened with Mrs. Knight and James? You'll learn more of James' past with his parents later on, so don't worry. SPOILER ALERT! You get to see what's going on with Amanda a.k.a Mandy in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. I Need You To Love Me

**Okay, I know this chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to get into what was going on with Amanda. Also, I don't think this chapter is that great, but it kind of explains what happened and gives you a glimps of what is going to happen. Hopefully ya'll like this chapter. That's what is important right?**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything you may recognize in this story. And chapter title belongs to Barlow Girl. It's a song of theirs. My favorite song of theirs actually. **

**Third Person's POV:**

Amanda Diamond didn't understand why she was here. What did he want with her? She wasn't sure. He had hit her a few times, but that was it. Other than the few smacks, he hadn't touched her or really said anything to her. She wasn't sure what this was about. She didn't even know who he was. His voice sounded familiar though, so she knew she had heard it before, but she wasn't sure where. She hadn't even seen him when he took her.

_Flashback:_

_Amanda walked outside onto the vacant sidewalk. She found it strange that in such a big city, there seemed to be so little people. Maybe it was just the part of the city she was in. She wasn't sure. She leaned against the wall and slumped down until she was squating and her back was pressed to the wall. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had needed some air. She had been stuck in the lobby of the buisness building for the past three hours with nothing to do but read magazines that were months out dated. She got bored and decided to go out and get some air._

_The lobby of the building smelled like cleaning supplies, rubber and apples. She understood the cleaning supplies and knew the apple was coming from the spray the woman behind the desk was using, but she couldn't place her finger on where the rubber smell was coming from. Her parents were here on buisness and she hated that they made her come. She was perfectly fine staying home, but they said no. They told her she was too young to stay home alone with them in another state a good ways away. She was only thirteen, but she knew she was capable of taking care of herself. Her parents were messed up beyond anything she had ever seen. She takes care of herself anyway. She didn't get what made this any different. _

_She sat out there for awhile and then decided to go back inside. She stood up and straightened her light purple t-shirt and then tightened the ponytail of her light brown hair. She ran her hands over the thighs of her washed blue jeans. She was about to walk towards the door, when she was grabbed from behind._

_"Don't struggle," she was told. The man had his hand over her mouth and was pulling her backwards. She listened and didn't struggle. She had thought about it until she felt the cold metal of the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple. She closed her eyes as tears welled in them. She was so scared. He dragged her backwards as fast as he could and then she heard the sound of a van door opening. She was tossed inside and when she opened her eyes to take a look at her captor, all she saw was a man wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a ski mask. He used a rope to tie her hands and another to tie her feet together. She was then blindfolded and duct tape was put over her mouth. She knew they were in the van driving for a long time._

_When the man pulled her out of the van, she was dragged into a house and she felt herself being pushed onto a chair. Her hands were tied to the arms and her feet to the legs. She was so scared as she heard his footsteps retreating from where she sat._

_End Of Flashback:_

That was how she ended up here. Except, she wasn't tied to a chair anymore. He had came and taken her from the chair. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she understood when she felt the fabic below her body. She knew she was laying on a bed and then felt her arms being tied to the bedposts. Her feet were tied together, but not to the bedpost or anything. It had terrified her when she realized she was on a bed. She was scared of what he would do to her. But he never touched her. He just left.

"Amanda?" The man's voice said, scaring her slightly. She hadn't heard him come in and he was close. She couldn't see him because she was still blindfolded. She didn't have the duct tape over her mouth anymore. She figured it was worthless to scream. If he let her mouth be uncovered, then he wasn't too worried about anyone hearing her if she cried for help. She would just tire herself out and she would waste her time. So, she stayed quiet.

"Yes?" She asked in a hoarse voice. It had been days since She had been taken. She wasn't sure how long, but she knew it had been quite some time. She knew she was probably dehighdrated.

"I'm sorry about this," the man said and then he pulled a knife out though she didn't see it. She felt a blinding pain in her left arm as he cut her with the knife. He repeated this action a few times on this arm and the switched. He then left a few knicks on her face, neck and chest. She was so scared as the tears poured from her eyes. What really scared her, was feeling the cold, wet blade pressed to her neck. She was scared that he would kill her. All he had to do was apply more pressure and she would be dying.

"This is perfect. The perfect picture for James." He said in a calm voice. She was crying as he pulled out his phone and took pictures of her. He stared down at her and then gently ran his fingers over her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but it's nessesary." He said and then walked out of the room. She laid there and cried, feeling the blood running down her body. Dripping out of the wounds he had just gave her. She didn't know why he would say he was sorry, but it was nessesary. Why was this nessesary? And what did he mean it would make a perfect picture for James? He wasn't really going to send the picture to James was he?

She wanted James to save her. He helped her through everything so far and she needed him now. She wondered if James even knew she was missing. She wouldn't be surprised if her parents weren't even looking for her. She cried harder at the thought of no one looking for her. She cried because she felt alone. Unloved. Uncared for. Unwanted. Her own parents did love her, how could anyone else? She didn't know. She even began to believe that James didn't even care that she was gone. She cried harder at the thought of James not caring. He had to care. He was all that she had left. Without James, she had nothing. She might as well die if James had given up on her too. If he didn't care and didn't love her, then she wanted to die.

If only she knew how much James really cared for her. If only she knew what he was going through. If only she knew how much he wanted her back. If only she knew what he was willing to do to get her back. If only she knew that James loved her more than his own life. He would die for his sister.

He might die for her.

**Like I said, not really the best chapter and not long enough. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Revealing Picture

**Alright, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I believe I could had made it better. But whatever, it's good enough I guess. Also, my new obessesion is Criminal Minds! I can't get enough of it! **

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts! **

**Disclaimer: The BTR guys don't belong to me and neither do any of the other BTR characters. Neither does anything else you may recognize.**

**James' POV:**

I was walking out of the lawyers office with Kendall. We were waiting for Mrs. Knight out in the lobby of the building Warren's office was in. We had to meet with him to discuss what we had to do in court. Also to set up the court date and such. It had been a few hours and we were both tired. Ever since all this started, Kendall and I were tired all the time and had become a little bit moody. We both had accidently snapped at someone. Neither of us meant to do it, but it was just from having so much stress from everything.

I was scared that we would be charged with kidnapping her. We don't have much evidence of being innocent and they don't have much evidence that we're guilty. The curiousness of who will win is driving me nuts. We were sitting in the lobby and waiting. Neither of us said anything to each other as we sat there. Soon enough, Mrs. Knight appeared in the door way and we both got up and made our way over to her. She led us out to her mini-van and we got in. Kendall got in the passenger seat and I got in the back. She knew not to ask us about it. We would tell when we were ready. We both were looking for some way to forget it and we didn't want to talk about it right away. Everyone was starting to understand this and I was happy about it.

We got back to The Palm Woods, Kendall was the first out of the car. He was making his way to the apartment before Mrs. Knigth and I had even got out of the car. I felt bad about having to drag him into this. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and mess with me? I felt bad for him. He was so stressed and upset about all of this. I was too, so I understood exactly what he was going through.

"James, are you okay?" Mrs. Knight asked. I realized then that I was still staring in the direction Kendall had gone, but I hadn't moved. I was still sitting in the van. I snapped out of it and stared at her.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," I said, making quick work of getting out of the van. She just stared at me and I avoided her gaze. We made our way to 2J. It was quiet between us. I enjoyed the silence. It gaveme time to think. It made me feel at peace for once. I enjoyed that no one was trying to force me to talk to them about everything. It wasn't supposed to be them forcing it out of me. They were doing the right thing by giving us our space an time. I was grateful for that.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm going to go to the park," I said, pointing behind me at the door. We were in the lobby of The Palm Woods. She nodded and said okay. I walked back out of the building and made my way to the Palm Woods park. I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I began to walk through the park. It was a nice day in L.A. so there were plenty of people around and yet, I felt alone. These people were all happy, they don't know how it feels to feel like me. No one will ever know how this feels. My sister was kidnapped and I was being blamed for it.

No one had seen anything suspicious in the area she went missing. Apparently, it was a public place, but she was outside and no one knows if there was anyone out there. They had questioned everyone who worked in the building and surrounding buildings. No one saw anything or heard anything. How do you take a thirteen year old child in a public place without anyone seeing anything? Was it someone she knew? Were they friends of our's? Why would anyone have a reason to kidnap Mandy? Was this about drugs? Was this someone she might had seen back in Minnesota? Like, someone who came over to the house to meet with our parents? Why didn't anyone notice anything? Was it true that no one was around? Or looking out the window? Or anything? I find that hard to believe. This is L.A. after all, it's busy city and those are busy streets near the office buildings. There's always someone coming and going. Or at least what I've seen.

I heard my phone start to ring and I took it out of my pocket. Expecting it to be Mrs. Knight or one of the guys checking up on me. When I looked at the number, it was an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked in a bit of a confused tone, still trying to figure out who it was.

_"It's a shame no one saw her being taken. Now this had to happen to her."_ The dark, male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Who is this? Do you have Amanda? I swear I'll kill you if I catch! Do you hear me! You better let her go! Let her-" The line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared down at it.

"NO!" I yelled out of frustation. I couldn't believe this. The man who has my sister just called me. How did he even get my number? I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and then my phone went off, letting me know I had a text message. I opened the text and it was a picture. It was of Amanda tied to a bed. She had cuts all over her. She was blindfolded and covered in blood. My eyes went wide at the picture and the tears came faster. There was a message after the picture. _ It's a shame, such a horrible thing is happening to such a beautiful girl._ I felt like my legs were jelly and couldn't support me anymore. The tears were pouring down my face now. I put my shaking hand over my mouth. I fell to the ground on my knees and let out the sobs. I couldn't hold them in any longer. That picture was stuck in my head. I hated seeing my sister like that. And there was nothing I could do to help her.

I felt someone's hand on my back, rubbing in soothing circles. I managed to look up at the person. It was some woman I had never seen before. I didn't care that I hadn't ever met her before. I lounged myself at her and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. She let me cry into her chest as she rubbed my back and shushed me gently. She was being gentle and kind to me. I was glad she was like that.

After awhile I had calmed down and was mostly just hiccuping every now and then. She pulled me back so she could look at me.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked. I could tell she wasn't from California originally. She had a southren accent. I looked around at the people who were standing around us. They were whispering and staring at me. I looked back at the woman and shook my head.

"No, m-my sister w-was kidnapped a-and I'm be-being blamed f-for it!" I said as the tears began to fall fast again. I could tell the woman was surprised. I wasn't actually supposed to say anything to anyone about. It was to protect me basically. Warren said that it was best we keep it this in the family and close friends. It could be harmful if it were to get out that we were involved in this kind of case if we're found guilty. If we're found innocent, then it would be bad for the judge and such for accusing us.

"Come on, let's get you home," she said, guiding me to my feet. "Can't you see he's hurt! Now move! Come on Mark," she called after yelling at those staring at me. A small boy came over and stood beside her and followed us. The woman had blonde hair, tan skin, she was slightly overweight, but not by much, her hair came just past her shoulders, she was a couple inches shorter than I was and her eyes were a light brown color. Mark, who I guessed was her son, had bright blonde, almost white hair, blue eyes, he looked to be around ten, maybe younger, he wasn't that tall, his hair was about like how mine is with how he had it cut and he wore glasses.

We got to the apartment and the woman let me open the door. I stepped aside and let them walk in. I walked in behind them and saw Mrs. Knight standing in the kitchen and Carlos and Logan were in the livingroom with Katie.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Knight asked and I looked at the, I only knew her son's name is Mark.

"I'm Melinda and this is my son Mark." The woman answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer, that's Katie, Carlos and Logan, my son, Kendall is locked up in his room right now." She said in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you as well and what was your name?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm James," I said and she smiled. I noticed how quiet Mark was being. I wondered if he was always this quiet.

"I um, found James in The Palm Woods park. He was crying and I just wanted to make sure he got home safely." Melinda said and I nodded. Mrs. Knight stared at me for the longest time.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight, I'm fine," I said. I knew she probably didn't believe me, but she would get that I don't want to talk about it right now.

"Oh, Mrs. Knight? So this isn't your mom?" Melinda asked me and I shook my head.

"No, she's my guardian," I said and she nodded. We stayed and talked for awhile here. Then Melinda and Mark had to leave. After they left, I went straight to Kendall's room, with everyone else following. I pushed the door open and he stared at me. He had been sitting on his bed and was writing in a notebook. That was something he had started doing since this all started. Even before he was dragged into it. I pulled out my phone and found the picture.

"See what got sent to me today." I said, handing him the phone. He looked at the phone and then he put a hand up over his mouth. I saw the tears well up in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What's on that phone?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall handed the phone out to her. She took it and looked at the phone.

"Oh no!" She said in a raised voice. She let the tears stream down her face. Carlos looked at it and then Logan had the phone.

"Don't let Katie see it," I said and Logan nodded in understanding. I didn't know how Katie would react to seeing that. Katie looked at me with big eyes. For the first time since she was a little girl, I saw fear in her eyes. She was actually scared for the first time since she was little. She had tears in her eyes now, she knew it must be horrible if she couldn't look. Logan handed the phone back to me and I put it back in my pocket.

"We have to take that down to the station and let the police see it. Maybe they can track the number and find who it is. And it will more than likely clear our names. Maybe this won't have to go to court." Kendall said and I nodded. Mrs. Knight called Warren and he was going to meet us there. He had to be there incase something new happened or incase we wouldn't need him anymore. Maybe after this, we won't need him anymore. Gustavo still has to pay him though.

We got to the station and Warren was waiting there for us. We all walked in and he told them what was going on and we were taken to talk to police officers.

"So, what evidence do you have that you are innocent?" A police officer asked. I handed him the phone after getting the picture.

"This," I said and he took the phone. He looked at it and then sighed.

"We can try to track the number, but don't get your hopes up. If they're smart, they'll know that we're going to try and track the number." He said, taking the phone and going to another room. I just hoped they could track the number. Maybe this person wasn't that smart. But what were the chances of that?

**So, what did you think? Do you think it was good? Or bad? **

**Read and Review please! **


	8. Right Thing? Or Wrong Thing?

**Hey, sorry this chapter is kinda short. I don't have much time to write right now and I'm not sure when I will have the time. I'm having some family problems right now. My 20 yr old cousin went to the hospital Wednesday and they moved him to the ICU that night and there is a possibility that his lung could collasp and they said today that he could still die from his injury. But they said this evening that he was doing good and he should be fine. He will be moved sometime tomorrow (the 10th) if everything is okay. Mostly they wanted to watch him in the ICU, but he should be okay enough to move him out of the ICU. Also, he hasn't had anything to eat since Wed. afternoon because they couldn't give him anything at the Hospital. They might have had to do emergency surgery and he couldn't eat for that reason. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else you may recognize. (I'm not in the mood for a funny disclaimer. Read what I wrote above and you'll now why!)**

**James' POV:**

We got to the police station and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked. I nodded.

"I need to talk to an officer please. I have something to show them invovling our case." I said and she nodded. She led Kendall and I to a room and we walked over and sat in the chairs that were in the room. She went and got the police and they came in and sat down across from us.

"You have something to show us?" One said. He had greying hair, wrinkling, pale skin, blue eyes and had a greying mustache. The other was probably in his twenties, had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes and seemed to be bored with this case.

"Yeah, this is involving our case. Um, Kendall Knight and James Diamond about Amanda Diamond." I said and they nodded.

"We're familiar with the case," the younger officer said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well, I got this picture from whoever took Amanda. I was wondering if you could track it," I said and they nodded.

"Well, let's see it," the older man said. I pulled my phone out and found the picture. The older man took it and looked at the picture. He seemed to get a sad expression on his face as he seen the picture. He passed it to the younger officer and he looked at it. The younger officer's face went from annoyed to saddened in an instant.

"We'll go track this number," the older man said and we nodded. We followed them to the other room where they would be able to track the number. We walked into the room and there was a Aferican American woman sitting at a desk, typing something on a computer. She had short black hair that came to her shoulders, she was a small woman, she was wearing dark blue jeans, a a dark purple t-shirt and had bracelets on her arms. When I was able to see her face, I had to admit she was a beautiful woman, she appearded to be in her late twenties.

"Hi, what can I do for ya?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"We need you to track this number. Figure out where they were when they sent that picture." The older man said. The woman nodded and took the phone. She covered her mouth when she saw the picture. She started to do what she had to do and we just stood there. I looked at Kendall and he looked at me. We gave each other a hopeful look and were just hoping that this could help. The door opened and the same woman from the front desk was standing there.

"This is Warren Brewster, he's their lawyer." She said, pointing at us. The officers and the woman nodded. Warren was talking to the police as we stood there. I felt out of place here and wondered if Kendall felt the same way. I wondered why we were in here? Why didn't we just stay in the other room? I felt so nervous about this. I wondered if Kendall felt as out of place as I did? It was easier for Kendall to be comfortable in any situation than any of the rest of us.

After awhile, they had the something.

"The phone has been turned off. They won't be using this number anymore." The woman said and Kendall and I groaned.

"So you don't know where it was made from?" Kendall asked and she shook her head.

"No, I know where it was made from." She said and we all were eager to hear where it was from.

"So, where was the call made from?" Kendall asked, getting impatient.

"It was made from The Palm Woods." She said and we were scared. The guy who has my sister was at The Palm Woods? Was he there now? Would he hurt someone else? Was Amanda there?

"Boys we need to talk to you." The younger officer said, his annoyed tone returning. We looked at Warren and he sighed.

"Let's go," Warren said. We followed them to a certain room.

"Take a seat," the older man said. We sat down in the chairs on the far side of the room from the door and Warren sat in the chair next to Kendall. The younger man sat across from us while the older one, the older man, left. I was kind of hoping he would had stayed. I'm so sure what to think of this officer. He seems to have anger management issues.

"Did either of you have anything to do with this?" He asked in an angery voice.

"No, why would we come and show you the picture if we had something to do with it?" Kendall asked, just as angery.

"Because you get off on showing your work to others! I've seen sick people like you two! You want an audiance!" He said, his voice raised a bit.

"You have no right to talk to them like that. If you want them to respect you, you need to respect them!" Warren said in a raised voice. The officer seemed to taken aback by that.

"How can you say that these boys have nothing to do with it when the call was made and the picture was sent from The Palm Woods? The place where these boys live." The officer asked and Warren stared at him.

"I believe these boys have nothing to do with the disappearance of Amanda Diamond. You need to send someone over there and check The Palm Woods. If the person doing this is that close, you need to look into it." Warren told him and he stared at Warren for a moment and then turned to look at Kendall and I.

"If I find out that you have something to do with this, you both will be locked up. Understand?" He asked in a low voice.

"I think that's enough," Warren said, coming to our defense. The man went to tell them to get someone over to check out The Palm Woods. Warren led us out of the room and to the main part of the station. We got there and he offered to take us to The Palm Woods so that Mrs. Knight didn't have to come all the way here to get us. She was probably expecting us to be here longer than we were because she had left the police station.

We got to The Palm Woods and got into the building. They had people questioning those who lived at The Palm Woods and they were looking through apartment rooms, the basement, the storage closets, any place she could be. Kendall and I made our way up to our room like Warren told us and he went to talk to the detectives. We went to our room and when we got there, there were FBI officers questioning Mrs. Knight and the guys. They had already questioned us, so I didn't figure they would do it again.

"You two, don't you go anywhere. Until this search is over, you stay right here in this apartment. Understand?" One of the detectives asked We nodded and made our way to mine and Carlos' room. We both sat on my bed and I looked at him.

"Do you think they're doing the right thing?" I asked Kendall. He looked at me odd.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I sighed.

"If the guy who has Amanda is here, but Mandy isn't, then they might be making a mistake. The man will know they're onto them and he'll either move her or freak out and kill her." I said as tears stung my eyes. I didn't know if they did the right thing. Kendall understood because he got a worried look on his face.

"I never thought of that." He said and I nodded in agreement. Had I thought of it at the police station, I would had said something, hoping that maybe they would get that it wasn't a good idea. Maybe then they wouldn't had gone about it this way. Maybe they would do more to find her. Maybe we wouldn't be sitting here wondering if she was going to be killed here soon. I couldn't let her be killed. I am her brother, I need to protect her. I_ have_ to protect her.

**So, what did you think? I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be about Mandy. But I'm not sure yet. It might be awhile before I can update this or Be My Rescue. Given what's goin' on with my cuz. If they release him and he's okay, I'll be home through the day instead of at the hospital from morning 'til night, so I'll have more time to write at that point. But we're not sure when that will be, so please have some understanding for me people. **

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Robin And Hook

**Alright, so my cousin is home from the hospital and doing pretty good. He does seem a little depressed and he gets a bad attitude toward us, but we figure that's just out of stress b/c of what happened. He trying to sort things out in his head and figure things out for himself. So I guess it's only natural that he's stressed and upset about it. We're just giving him his space right now and letting him know that we're here if he needs us.**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Also thank you to anyone who put me on their favorite author/author alert lists! That means more to me than you know!**

**Disclaimer: The BTR guys and other characters don't belong to me. And neither does anyone else you may recognize.**

**Warning: Non-graphic rape. **

**Amanda's POV:**

I was still tied to the bed and I was terrified to say the least. I was still in pain from the knife cuts and sure I was covered in blood. I hadn't really stopped crying since they took me. Why did they take me? What did they want? I had heard them say things about James and my dad. Did this have something to do with them? Were they trying to hurt them with me? I had gone over as many theories and reasons for them to target James and my dad. I had a lot of time to think being here. I had come up with a few reasons for them to target dad, but none for James. Unless they wanted money. James has money since he's in Big Time Rush, but dad doesn't. All his money goes to drugs and alcohol.

I hadn't heard them say anything about money or anything. They hadn't said what they wanted. There's one man, I recognized his voice, but couldn't make out who he was, he was nice to me. He didn't seem to want to hurt me. He told me that. He apologized all the time for what was happening to me. The other man was mean and hateful towards me. He had slapped me a few times and yells at me and the other man all the time. I had named them. The one who was nice to me was Robin and the one who was mean to me was Hook. Robin was nice like how Robin Hood is nice, so I named him after Robin Hood. And Hook was mean like Captain Hook, so he was named after Captain Hook.

"He went to the police! That little brat went to the police! They were searching The Palm Woods today!" Hook said. I felt my heart rate speed up. James was looking for me. He went to the police. They were searching for me. But, was I at The Palm Woods? I wasn't sure where I was? Would I be found? What would happen since they were searching and that made Hook mad? Would Hook hurt me. I heard whispering, but couldn't make out what was being said.

"What? NO! Don't you dare touch her!" Robin yelled at Hook.

"Shut up! Or _she_ gets killed!" Hook yelled. Was he talking about me? Was he going to kill me? I heard someone walking toward me. I figured it was Hook.

"I'm sorry," the familiar voice said. It was Robin.

"It's not your fault," I said in a hoarse voice. He was untying me until I said that, he froze.

"Get her untied!" Hook yelled at Robin. Robin then made quick work of untying me. Once I was untied, I was grabbed roughly and yanked off the bed. I then knew that Hook had me. Robin wouldn't treat me this way. I was begin dragged to who know where. Once we reached where ever we were going, I was thrown down again. I bounced as I hit a soft bed. I was still blindfolded, so I didn't know what was happening around me. I felt him slap me across the face and I cried out.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me. I let the tears fall and tried to hold in the cries. I was terrified beyond belief. I then felt the bed shift, meaning someone was on the bed with me. I got even more scared. What was he doing? I then felt his hands on me. He was moving my shirt up. I knew what he was going to do now. He was going to rape me. I started to fight him, earning me a hard slap to the face.

"Lay still or I'll take my knife here," he said, I then felt the cold metal pressed to my neck. I stopped moving instantly, laying 100% still. "And I'll slit your throat and send those pictures to James. I wonder what he would think. Having to see his little sister with her throat slit and bleeding to death." He said. I stayed quiet, I didn't want anything to happen to me. I didn't want James to have to see anything like that. I just laid there and laid still. I felt my clothes being removed and I began to sob. I was too young for this. I was only thirteen.

After I was undressed, I heard him removing his clothing. I then felt him on top of me and then felt a blinding pain as it began. I was sobbing uncontrolably and screaming for James to save me. I just wanted to be in James' warm embrace. I wanted him to hold me and tell me I was safe with him. But I knew James wasn't coming this time. I knew no one would save me this time.

I was back in the orignal room I was guessing. I was in more pain after being raped. I didn't know what do to. I hadn't heard either of them since it happened. I was scared if he did it once, would he do it again? I knew I was tied to the bed once again. I hadn't stopped crying since it had happened. I was so upset and ashamed of what had happened to me. Why did he do that? What did doing that have to do with them looking for me at The Palm Woods? What did I do to deserve this?

I heard foot steps coming toward me and I got scared. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him to hurt me again.

"I'm sorry this has to happen to you. I promise you'll get out unharmed." Robin said. I was relieved it was him instead of Hook.

"W-why am I h-here?" I asked, my voice hoarse from not having water.

"I'm afraid I can't say why. Here drink some water," he said. I felt something on my lips and figured it was a straw. I took it into my mouth and began to drink. The water was cold and it felt nice. After I had drank enough water and pulled away, I heard a small sound like he had set the cup down on a table. I heard something that sounded like a wrapper of some sort.

"Here, the only thing I could get you was some candy. It's a chocolate bar." He said, I felt something press to my lips and I opened my mouth. He put it in my mouth and I began to chew the chocolate.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked after I had swallowed the piece of candy.

"Because, I know what your brother is going through with not being able to find you. It's a horrible thing," he said as he fed me another piece of the chocolate bar. We just sat there in silence as he continued to feed me the chocolate and give me water. I was happy that at least he was being nice to me. I wondered why though. Why was someone who was so nice, helping someone who was so horrible? What reason did he have for helping Hook?

"I'll bring you some more water and something to eat tomorrow. I have to get back upstairs though. Peter will be back soon and if he sees me with you, well, let's just say it won't be good for either of us." Robin said. So, Hook's name was actually Peter? I liked Hook better, it fit more.

After he had gone, I laid there and thought over everything. What was going to happen to me? Robin just promised I would get out unharmed, but could he keep that promise? What happens if he doesn't? What happens if he does? Will he get hurt because he was trying to save me? I was sure I didn't want Robin to be hurt or killed for trying to save me. I didn't want anyone to hurt because of me. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to be in James' arms and feel the warmth of his embrace. I always felt safe in James' arms because ever since I was born, James had been the one to protect me. But now, he can't. I can't imagine how he must feel not being able to protect me. He always went out of his way to protect me from danger. Yet, I'm in more danger here than anywhere else.

Would James find me?

**Okay, so the whole thing of "Robin" giving Mandy chocolate was from the Movie Ransom. I love that movie and if you haven't seen it, there's a part where a man is feeding the little boy chocolate. Except he doesn't give the boy water. Or at least I don't think he does. What do you think the whole rape thing had to do with anything? It really shouldn't be too hard to figure out.**

**Read and Review please! **


	10. The Last Straw

**Yeah, not my best chapter, but it'll do. Hopefully I don't disappoint you with this chapter. A lot of you guessed why Mandy was raped read to find out if you were right. Also, my friend Konesta, asks for prayers. He was shot in the shoulder last night while walking home from work. The person who shot him was caught and he is prison. He said that he thought Konesta was someone else. But please keep him in your prayers. He would really appreciate it. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly BTR doesn't belong to me. Aaron and the desription of the "Hook" belong to my good friend James. Thanks bud! **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in 2J with Katie. We were playing a video game and I was doing horrible.

"James, you're not even trying!" Katie complained as she paused the game.

"Sorry Katie, I guess I'm just not in the mood to play video games." I said quietly as I stared at the floor. I looked up and she gave a sympathetic look.

"We don't have to play anymore. Let's do something else. What do you want to do?" She asked, I was going to answer, but my phone went off. I held a finger up, telling her to hang on. I took my phone out and saw that I had a text from an unknown number. I instantly got scared. It was about Mandy, I just knew it was. My hands were shaking as I hit open and a picture appeared. It was of Mandy on a bed, she was naked and there was a man on her. Under the picture there was a message. It said _She cried for you to save her through this. Too bad you couldnn't._ He raped her! I couldn't believe it! I jumped up and ignored Katie's calls for me to hang on and her asking what was wrong.

I felt the anger boil up inside me and I felt the tears of mostly anger in my eyes. I stormed into Kendall and Logan's bedroom. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were in there and I held the phone up as the tears rolled down my cheeks. They all looked at each other and then Kendall walked over and took the phone and looked at it. Kendall put his hand up over his mouth and his eyes were wide. Logan and Carlos came over and Logan took the phone from the shocked Kendall. Logan and Carlos looked at the picture. Carlos instantly backed away as soon as he seen it and Logan just stared with a shocked/scared look on his face. I could tell he was too shocked to move.

"We have to take this to the police," Logan finally said after what seemed like ever. I looked at him and felt more anger.

"Why, so they can question us about who the man is? Or maybe, so they can somehow pin this on Kendall and I and get us thrown in jail? I'm not going to them," I said and then stormed out of the room. I was so mad right now. I wanted to kill the man who did this to Mandy. I couldn't believe this happened to her. I walked into my room, locked the door and began pacing around. I was so mad and I was trying to control myself, but it was really hard. I put my hands in my hair and bent forward as I pulled my hair. I let out a frustrated yell. I couldn't believe this. I just let the tears fall. It killed me that this happened to her and I couldn't do anything about it. What did this man want? Why did he have to take her? If he wanted something from me, he should had just taken me. I would rather be tortured than let her be tortured.

"James?" I heard Kendall's voice. There was a knock at the door, but I ignored him. "James, you need to calm down!" Kendall told me through the door. What did he know? His sister wasn't the one who was raped. I had to save Mandy. I went to my closet and grabbed my backpack. I began to put stuff in it and as I was doing that, the door opened. I forgot that Mrs. Knight had a key to each of our rooms so that we couldn't lock her out in the mornings when she has to come to help our alarm clocks wake us.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked. I turned at looked at him.

"My baby sister was raped. I'm going to help her. I have to get her out of there." I said, continuing to back the things I'll need. I got in my dresser drawer and got out and wad of money. I had been saving money for emeergencies since I was twelve. I never had to use any of it, so there was a good bit of money there because I always added to it whenever I got money.

"You're going to go after her? You don't even know where they are." Kendall said.

"That call was made from The Palm Woods. They can't be too far." I said and Kendall sighed.

"James, we need to just go to the police and have them figure it out. That man in the photo isn't you or me. Anyone with eyes can see that. So, maybe they would realize that we're innocent and they need to find this guy." Kendall said, handing me my phone. I took it and put it in my pocket. Kendall continued trying to talk me out of this and I was getting frustrated. I turned to him.

"Kendall, she's my sister, I have to do this. I have to protect her. She's waiting for me to save her and what kind of brother am I if I just sit here and don't do anything?" I asked, he was about to speak and I knew he was going to protest, so I cut him off. "Imagine if it were Katie. Imagine someone sent you a picture of them raping Katie. Wouldn't you want to go save her?" I asked. He just stared at me and I knew I got to him.

"Go," was all he said. I smiled at him and then continued to pack what I would need. After I was done, I grabbed the bag and made my way out of the apartment. Luckily Kendall distracted everyone so I could slip out without any problems. Once I was in the hallway, I looked around. I had the picture, maybe I could identify the man in it if I saw him. I really didn't want to see the picture, but it was for Mandy. I walked down to the lobby, I took the stairs since it was faster. Once there, I looked around and then at the picture, then back up. I think I would have to see the man from behind or the side in order to indentify him. I started looking at the guys that were in the lobby, but none seemed to fit. I walked out to the pool area and did the same thing. Still no luck.

I was walking out of the pool area and back to the lobby, when I saw someone who fit the man in the picture. He had black hair that was about the length of mine, he had tan skin, was muscular and had a small, silver ring in his right ear. That was him! I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. I wasn't going to let him get away. I didn't care that just about everyone was looking at me.

"Dude! What's your deal?" He asked as I pinned him to the ground.

"Where's my sister!" I demanded to know. He just stared at me odd.

"I don't know! I don't anything about your sister!" He said and I felt like hitting him.

"James! What are you doing?" Camille asked as she walked up, she was carrying two smoothies.

"This man has my sister!" I said to her. She seemed confused.

"That's my brother, Aaron! He just got here from Conneticut!**(1)**" She exclaimed. I looked down at the guy I was holding down. I got up off of him and helped him up.

"Sorry man. My sister was kidnapped and you fit the description of the man who took her." I said and he nodded.

"It's cool dude, sorry to hear about your sister." He said and I nodded. I didn't stay to talk. I had to find her. I said bye to them and then I made my way to the park. Maybe I would find him. I walked around the park, but didn't have any luck. I sat down on one of the benches and put my head in my hands. After sitting there for awhile, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a little girl standing there. She had blonde hair that came to her shoulders, deep brown eyes, she was tan, small and was wearing a pink dress. She couldn't had been any older than four.

"Are you James?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I am," I said and she nodded.

"There was a man, he tell me to give this to you," she said, holding out a piece of paper.

"Thank you, now I think you better get back to your mom before she starts worrying." I said and she smiled and nodded. She ran over to a woman who I could tell was about seven or eight months pregnant and was sitting on a bench. I opened the folded note and read what it said.

_Looking for me?_ Was all it said. I looked around the park, looking for anyone who was staring at me or who looked like the man in the photo. I didn't see anyone though. I walked over to the little girl who had handed me the note and her mom. The mom looked up and smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, um, your daughter told me that there was a man who handed her this note and told her to give it to me. But I'm not sure what this is about or who the man is. So, sweetie, can you point to who gave this to you and where?" I asked, kneeling down to the little girl. The mom seemed surprised and a bit worried.

"Over there, by the tree," she said, pointing to a tree in the middle of the park.

"Is the man still here?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Okay, thank you sweetie. Sorry to bother you ma'am," I said, looking from the little girl to the mother at the end. She smiled, but still seemed to be a little concerned. So the man either was staying at The Palm Woods, or he hung out here a lot. I began to walk toward the lobby again. I figure if I sit here long enough, maybe I would eventually see him. Then maybe I could follow him to where he was holding Amanda. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. I was watching everyone very closely, be sure to look at every person that passed by. I had to find him. I had to find Amanda.

I looked down at my watch. I had been sitting here for two hours now. And I still hadn't seen anyone who looked suspicious. I was still looking though. I then saw a man who looked like the one in the photo, which I had memorized the man so I didn't have to suffer through seeing my sister like that. I stared at the man and he didn't even acknowledge my being there. He walked right by. I got up in a casual way and began to walk the same way he was walking. I was sure to stay a safe distance from him and I was sure not to alarm him with fast walking. I was trying to make it seem like I was just walking in the same direction as he was. I had my phone in hand and was pretending to text. Really all I was doing was typing random things and the deleting it and starting over. I smiled occasionally to make it seem I was really talking to someone.

I glanced up and watched him turn a corner. I sped up a little and turned the corner as well. I didn't see him though. There was no one. As I looked around, I realized that I was a good ways from The Palm Woods and I didn't know where I was. I kept looking for the man, but I didn't see him. I then felt something hit me in the back of the head and I felt dizzy. Then, everything went black.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was really worried about James. Maybe I shouldn't had let him go alone. Maybe I should go after him. It had been a few hours and I still hadn't heard from him. I got up off of the couch and turned to the guys.

"I'm going to go meet Jo at the pool," I said and they nodded. I knew they wouldn't question it. I walked out the door and then began to walk around The Palm Woods and looking for James. I saw Camille and a guy sitting on the couch in the lobby and walked over to them.

"Hey, have you seen James?" I asked Camille and she nodded.

"Yeah, he was down here earlier. I think he needs some help with this whole thing of his sister being kidnapped. He tackled my brother here, Aaron because he though that he took Amanda." She said and I nodded.

"Did you see where he went? I'm kind of worried about him." I said and she shook her head.

"He was down here sitting for a couple hours and then he walked out and I haven't seen him since. That was an hour ago." She said and I sighed.

"Alright, thanks," I said and then walked away. Where did James go?

**(1) My brain isn't working right today. Is that how it's spelt? Ya'll know where Camille is from right? Okay, so I didn't confuse anyone if I misspelt that? We all know what I meant? Good. If you would like to correct me on this word, please do. **

**So, how horrible was it? Was it too soon for James to take off? Or was it okay? Please let me know! What do you think will happen to James?**

**Read and Review please! :D **


	11. Names Are Cleared

**Alright, here's another chapter for ya'll! I hope you enjoy it! I like this chapter a lot! Also, the part of this that's in Kendall's POV, I got the idea from a review left by Rockport 268. So, thank you! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. It's 6 in the morning, I'm NOT in the mood right now for a funny disclaimer or anything. **

**James' POV:**

I woke up with an extreme pain in the back of my head. I groaned and brought my hand up to the back of my head. I pulled it back down and saw red liquid coating my fingers. I pulled my eyebrows together. _Blood?_ I thought as I stared at my fingers. I looked aorund the room I was in. There wasn't anything in here except for a cot in the corner. I had an army green blanket thrown over it and a a white pillow with no pillow case on it. I looked around some more and the only light in the room was coming from a single light bulb hanging from a few wires in the ceiling. It didn't give much light off, but it was enough to see. The walls were dark grey cement and so was the floor.

As I sat there trying to remember what had happened my head was throbbing from the pain in the back of my head. I was definitly hit with something, that much I knew. And then everything came back to me after five minutes of thinking. It all came back at once it was enough to make me gasp and feel like I was going to fall over. I was kidnapped by the man who took Amanda. Was Mandy near me. I looked around the room again, hopeful that she would be here, but she wasn't. I was disappointed.

One question I had was if they took me, why wasn't I tied up like Mandy is in all the pictures? My hands, feet and entire body were free. I could get up and walk away the room whenever I wanted. What was going on? After the shock wore off, I got up and began looking around. I walked to the door and jiggled the door knob. It was locked. _Of course._ I thought. I saw a small window towards the ceiling on the same wall the cot was up against. If I could get to it, I could get out. It was just big enough for me to squeeze through. I walked over and got up on the bed. I reach up and tried to open the window. It was nailed shut. I started working fast at trying to pull the nails out.

"You won't get out," I heard a small voice say. I turned and looked around. Standing behind me was a small girl. She couldn't had been any older then five, she had light brown hair that came just past her shoulders and it was tangled, she had pale skin and bright blue eyes that seemed scared. She had dirt and what looked like dried blood on her face, arms, legs and anywhere else I could see. She had been abused that was abvious. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees and it had little pink flowers all over it. The dress had dirt and what was definitly blood on it.

I got down off of the bed and kneeled down to her level. She backed away a few steps as if she was scared of me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." I said in a soft voice, the one I always used with Mandy when she was scared. The little girl stayed where she was at and just stared at me.

"He doesn't like me and I don't know why." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Who doesn't like you?" I asked her.

"Peter," she said as tear began to roll down her dirty little cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, come here, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," I said and she stared at me for a moment. More tears fell at a faster pace as she came closer to me. She stood right infront of me and the tears continued to fall. She was letting out little whimpers as she stared at me. She was probably waiting for me to hurt her. I reached my arms out to her and she flinched away and let out a cry. I shushed her and then leaned forward and took her into my arms. I picked her up and brought her tiny body to against mine. I just held her as she cried. She was so tiny and light that I couldn't help but wonder when the last time they fed her was.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. I'm going to get you out of here," I said and she continued to cry. I pressed my lips to her head and kept them there for a moment before removing them. I held her in my arms and got up to sit on the bed. I sat her down in my lap and held the tiny girl as she cried. I couldn't help but be furious that he had hurt this little girl so much. She put her small hands on my chest and pushed herself back to look me in the eyes.

"W-what d-did I do to m-make him hurt m-me?" She asked in a broken tone. It just broke my heart farther.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing. This man is messed up in his head and he hurts people for the simple fact that he can. I won't let him hurt you anymore though." I said and she sniffled and hiccupped.

"C-Can you d-do that?" She asked and I nodded and gave her a little smile.

"Yeah," I said and she stared at me.

"M-my daddy couldn't," she said and I stared at her. Her daddy?

"What your daddy's name?" I asked and she sniffled again.

"Morgan," she said and I nodded.

"Did Peter hurt him?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Peter makes daddy help him." She said and I stared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"He says that if daddy helps him then he won't hurt me. He doesn't keep that promise though." She said and I stared at her. Peter was forcing this girls dad, Morgan to help him or he hurts her. But why did he hurt her anyway? He really was messed up for using a man's daughter against him. Would he use Amanda against me? That thought scared me. What if he made me hurt others and help him in order to keep Mandy awake? I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill and torture people to help him, but I couldn't let him hurt Amanda anymore. I had to get her out of here.

I sat there thinking over everything while I rocked the young girl. That was when I realized that I didn't know her name. I looked down, about to ask, but she was asleep. She had her head against my chest and her little eyes were closed. I smiled down at the little girl. I had another person to protect other than Amanda. I had to protect this girl also.

**Kendall's POV:**

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" I yelled as I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up out of my chair. The officer began to say something but I cut him off. "My best friend and his sister are missing and all you are doing is blaming me instead of finding them and who took them!" I yelled at the man. I was so mad. I had been here for three hours trying to convince them that I didn't do anything wrong. That they needed to go find whoever took James and Mandy.

"You left around the same time James went missing." The officer said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"I left two hours after James left! He left because you idiots don't know ho wto do your job and he took it into his own hands to find his sister!" I yelled at them. I was so done with this. They weren't doing anything to help them. It was like they didn't care that two kids were missing and being hurt!

"Where are they Kendall?" The officer asked.

"How should I know? I had nothing to do with it! Why can't you morons get that through your thick heads?" I yelled.

"Boy, you better sit down and stop yelling at me right now!" The officer said. I glared at him, but I sat down anyway. I sat there and glared at the man I had come to pretty much hate in the last few hours. The door opened and a man in black jeans and a black t-shirt came in. He was tall, Aferican American, he seemed to be in his early thirties, had dark eyes that had anger in them and hair about the length of Logan's. I looked up at him and he stared at me before turning to the officer.

"Get out of here," he said, pointing at the door. The officer stared at him hard and then got up and walked out.

"Kendall Knight, I'm Andrew Fritz, I'm with the FBI and we're here to question you on the disapperance of Amanda and James Diamond." He said in a deep voice.

"I didn't do it," I stated for the hunderth time, this time with not as much attitude. I figured it wasn't a good idea to get smart or get an attitude with an FBI agent.

"I believe you. We're been watching the tapes of your interrogation and the interrogation of James. I don't believe either of you have anything to do with it. Especially since James has gone missing now. We think that this might have something to do with the Dimond family, rather than your boy band." He said, sitting in the chair across from me. His voice was deep, but calm. He was being serious. He believed us. I was so relieved. Finally someone who had some sense!

"So, what are you going to do to help get them back?" I asked and he sighed.

"I have my team searching everything possible. We're working hard on bringing them home. Now, I'm going to let you go home and they have no right to bring you back in here unless it is for a good reason." He said and I nodded. I thanked him and then we walked out and he walked with me back to where Mrs. Knight was at. She had stayed this time, Katie, Carlos and Logan with her. This has scared her a lot and she didn't want to leave any of us alone. She even went as far as reminding us of "the buddy system" that we learned on school feild trips. Carlos was my "buddy" and Logan was Katie's.

We all made our way home after Mrs. Knight had talked to agent Fritz. I was so happy that our names were cleared. I wish James were here to hear that. I just hoped that both Diamond kids were okay and living.

**So, what did you think? Did you like the little girl? And if there was any cofusion Peter is "Hook" and Morgan is "Robin". Got it? Good. **

**Read and Review please!**


	12. Not For Reasons You Think

**Alright, so I have two oneshots up now. What Love Really Means and Always Loved You. Could you please check at least one of them out and let me know what you think? Always Loved You is a slash story, so if you like that kind of thing, please read it! Also, crazy fact of the night, did you know if you eat poppy seeds before taking a drug test you'll fail? The poppy seeds show up as drugs. Interesting, right? Haha xD **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Also, to anyone who has put me on their favorite author/author alert lists! That means sooo much to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. Peter belongs to my friend James, techinically, anyway. He helped me a lot in coming up with Peter's looks and personality. Also, he helped me come up with the second part of this chapter! Thanks bro! :D**

**James' POV:**

I woke up and was lying on the cot. I had the little girl close to my side and we both were covered up. I rubbed the tiredness out o fmy eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep, I had probably only been asleep for a couple hours. Even then, I woke up at every little noise or movement. The little girl who I still didn't know the name of, moves a lot in her sleep. I can't blame her though, it's hard to sleep when you're scared. I stared down at the little girl and couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. How could anyone be so messed up as to hurt an innocent little girl like her.

The little girl stirred and then her small eyes fluttered open. She seemed a little surprised and scared when she first seen me, but then she calmed down.

"I never did ask you yesterday, what's your name sweetheart?" I asked as she sat up on my stomach. She was rubbing her sleepy eyes and looking down at me.

"Penelope, but my daddy calls me Nelly." She said and I smiled.

"That's a cute name. My name is James," I said, she smiled.

"I like that name," she said and I smiled. I heard the door opening and I sat straight up, holding on to Nelly so she wouldn't fall to the floor. I kept her in my arms as I stood up. I stared at the man that walked in. I wasn't going to let him hurt Nelly. He would have to kill me first.

"Daddy!" Nelly yelled, squirming out of my arms and to the floor. She ran to the man who was smiling from ear to ear. He was a tall man, had bleach blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin and he was muscular.

"James, I can take you to see Amanda, but that's it." The man, Nelly had said his name was Morgan, said. I smiled I was so happy.

"I can see her?" I asked and he nodded. He carried his daughter out of the room and led me down a long hallway. I was in the basement I guessed, because we walked up a staircase that led into a kitchen. I looked at the doors and windows, they were all boarded up and nailed shut. _How do they get in and out of here? _I wondered. I figured I might as well get an idea of how the house is designed for when I get away, also I needed to know exactly where Mandy was.

I could see out of one of the windows and I was confused at what I saw. This house most be abandoned or something. The grass was tall and it looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years, there were trees with fallen limbs that n one has cared for, there was an old, rusty truck sitting under one of the trees that had been sitting there for years by the looks of it. There seemed to be a chidrens play set hidden in the tall grass, the swings on it were brokenn and it was set up near the old truck.

The inside of the house wasn't any better. It was all dusty and dirty, appearing to not have been cleaned in sometime. The cabinets were just barely hanging from the hinges, the fridge appeared to be years old and not working. The floors were really creaky and dirty. There were holes in the walls and the windows were broken and had boards over most of them. There was only one that didn't, but it was nailed shut. That was the one I saw the outside through.

"Come on, you don't have much time," Morgan said. I followed him into a small room, I wasn't really sure it was a bedroom. Once inside, I saw Mandy tied to a bed that was against the wall.

"Mandy!" I yelled as I ran to her side.

"James? James help me please!" She cried out. I leaned down and hugged her the best I could. I began pulling at the bounds on her hands.

"Untie her! Please!" I begged Morgan. Morgan had a sad look on his face.

"I can't, not this time. You'll have to wait," he said and I sighed. I knew he meant because we didn't have much time before the mean one, Peter, got here. I looked at Mandy and leaned down and took off the blindfold. I noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she was when she went missing. I turned and looked at Morgan.

"Where did these clothes come from?" I asked. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants that were too big and a white t-shirt that was also too big.

"They're mine, her other clothes were dirty and torn from Peter." He said, she was definitly cleaned up from the way she looked in the pictures. She wasn't covered in blood or anything.

"James, please get me out of here! How did you get here?" She said as she began to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I don't really know how I got here, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving without you." I said and she let the tears fall. I wiped them away and then began to smooth her hair back. We sat there for a few minutes, me doing my best to assure her that she was going to be okay.

"Okay, come on, you two have to get back to your room. Put her blindfold back on. I'll bring him back to see you soon Amanda," Morgan said. I nodded and leaned down and hugged Mandy and then kissed her on the forehead. I put her blindfold on her and then walked out and followed Morgan back down to the basement. He led me back into the room and then put Nelly down. He leaned down and kissed her on the head a few times and then hugged tightly. They told each other they loved the other and then Morgan walked out of the room. Nelly walked over to me and reached her arms up. I picked her up and she put her head on my shoulder. She put on arm on mine and the other on my chest. I sat down on the bed with Nelly in my lap. I was trying to think of how I was going to get us all out of here.

**Third Person's POV:**

Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this. This was not the life he had planned for his daughter. His wife had committed suicide seven months after their divorce and he got custody of Nelly. Then, three months after he got custody of him, a certain person from his past came back. Peter. You see, Morgan's life wasn't always straight. He was in prison for being an accesary to a murderer. He got out earlier on good behavior and he met Nicole, his wife.

Morgan and Nicole decided after a year of being married, they need something more in their little family. They decided to bring a child into their family. One of their own. Then Nicole ended up pregnant. Nine months later, Penelope Grace Sanchez was born. Morgan's life was complete with that little girl in it. He loved her more than anything. Holding her in his arms for the first time, he felt a deeper love for her than he had ever felt for anyone before. He wanted to give her everything and make sure she was always safe.

Then, after three years of marriage, Nicole found that she didn't like being married. She wanted her freedom back. She then decided she wanted a divorce. Morgan didn't want to get a divorce. He believed that marriage was to the end. He believed there was a lot to the whole "til death do us part" thing. But Nicole didn't care. She filed for a divorce and Morgan eventually signed them. Then Nicole's mom died. Her mother was her best friend and she fell into a deep depression. She committed suicide on Nelly's fourth birthday at eleven PM.

Nelly is now five and this was what her dad had gotten her into. Peter had showed up and was trying to talk Morgan into helping him with a girl he had kidnapped. Her name was Faye and she was ten. Peter had this obsession was kids. It wasn't for ransom or anything. He never put out a ransom, he just wanted the kids. As far as Morgan knew, Amanda was the first he had done anythign sexual to. Morgan didn't know why he did it, he just did. When Morgan would agree to it, Peter had taken his daughter and held a knife to her throat. Morgan went to safe his daughter.

Now, Morgan was trying to figure out how to get his daughter, this two children and himself out alive. Morgan was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of a baby crying. He pulled his eyebrows together and got up. He walked to the front room and gasped as he saw Peter coming in and carrying a black and pink infant carseat.

"You kidnapped a baby?" Morgan asked, getting angry at Peter.

"I didn't mean to. I took some woman's car and she had left her baby in the car while she was putting something in the mailbox out front of the post office. I didn't know the baby was in there," Peter said, sitting the carseat down on the floor. The small baby in it had black hair, dark skin and appeared to belong to a Native American family. She was wearing a light pink footie outfit and a pink bow head band. Peter looked down at the baby and had anger in his his eyes.

"Make her shut up!" Peter yelled at Morgan, making the baby cry harder. Morgan walked over and unbuckled the baby and picked her up.

"Was there a diaper bag in the car?" Morgan asked and Peter looked at him.

"I don't know! Why don't you go look!" Peter yelled, pointing toward the door. Morgan glared at Peter and carried the crying baby outside. He went to the car and opened the back door. There was a pink and white diaper bag on the floor. Morgan picked up the diaper bag and put the strap over his shoulder. The baby had calmed down now and was just looking at Morgan. Morgan's heart broke at the thought that someone was missing her little girl. Morgan now had another child he had to get out of here. When would Peter stop?

Morgan got back in the house and began to make the baby a bottle. Once it was done, he sat down and began feeding her.

"Take her to the boy. He'll have to take care of her and keep her out of sight. The police are starting to gain on us. The last thing we need is a baby crying all the time. Tell him to do whatever possible to keep her quiet." Peter instructed Morgan. Morgan walked to the basement room where his daughter and James were at. He opened the door and walked in. He sat the diaper bag down on the floor next to the bed and handed the baby and the bottle to James. James was beyond confused and scared.

"You'll have to do everything you can to keep her quiet. The police are closing in on us. You'll all be out of here in no time," Morgan said. James nodded, too shocked to say anything. He was holding someone's kidnapped baby girl who couldn't had been older than a couple months. Both James and Morgan knew that things were going to get a little rough the next few days.

**Wow, so what did you think? You now know Morgan and Nelly's background. This story will probably not be too much longer. Next chapter, we'll check in on Kendall and the guys! :D**

**Read and Review please! **


	13. Reunited

**Alright, so my crazy older sister went and got her tongue pierced yesterday (sunday). I had to go with her so she wasn't alone, but I didn't go in with her. I staed in the cafetiera in the mall which was right across from the place she got her tongue done (we have a piercing and tattoo place in our mall). **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot! Also, thanks to anyone who has put me on their favorite author/author alert lists! That means soooo much to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else. **

**James' POV:**

I was pacing around the room and rocking the baby girl, who was still crying. I didn't know what to do. What was going on with them? Why did they take a baby? Why did they take Amanda and I? They had said that they would let me know later what they wanted, but they never did. Were they getting what they wanted? But if so, what was it?

"SHUT THAT BABY UP!" Peter yelled, banging on the door, which only made the baby cry harder. I started rocking her again and then walked over to the diaper bag and got the pacifier out. I gave it to the baby and continued to walk around and rock her. I had a little experience with babies because of my little cousins, but I wasn't an expert. I wasn't sure what all to do to get them to stop crying. My aunts and mom were always there. That was before all the drugs and such were introduced to my mom. That was when she was a real mom.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU KID? MAKE HER SHUT UP!" Peter yelled at me.

"I'M TRYING!" I yelled back, only making the baby cry more. I shifted her so her head was on my shoulder and I began to pat her back as I rocked her. Nothing seemed to calm her down. I walked over to her bag and started digging around in it, looking to see if she had to take any special medication or something. If she did, then maybe she didn't feel good. Maybe she needed her medicine. But there wasn't anything so I only hoped that meant she didn't have any special needs.

"James, why do you have a baby?" Nelly asked me, she hadn't said anything since Morgan brought the baby to me.

"I don't honey, they brought her here," I said and she nodded.

"Why is she crying? Is she hurt?" She asked and I smiled.

"No, she not hurt, she's a baby, they cry." I said and she nodded again.

"Maybe she wants her mommy. I know I miss my mommy," she said and I gave her a sad smile.

"Where is your mommy?" I asked her and she pointed up.

"She's with Jesus and the angels," she said and my mouth opened slightly.

"Oh," was all I could say. I hadn't known her mom was dead. I couldn't help but wonder what happened. All I was hoping was that Peter didn't have something to do with it. I can't imagine him taking the life of Nelly's mother. That would be horrible. After some time, I finally got the baby to calm down. She soon fell asleep and I sighed and sat down on the bed beside Nelly and continued to rock the baby.

"What's her name?" Nelly asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, go see if there's a name on the diaper bag or carseat or something." I said and she started looking through things. Nelly then pulled out a tag on the diaper bag.

"There's two things written on it, but I can't read." She said and then she brought it to me. The first name was Jan Sonian and the second was Faith Sonian.

"I think the baby's name is Faith." I said and she smiled.

"Faith, I like that name," Nelly said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I like it too," I said and she smiled and took one of Faith's hands and was rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Right then, the door opened and who I was guessing was Peter came in and he had ahold of Amanda's arm and was dragging her. He threw her into the room and she fell to the ground.

"HEY! You don't treat my sister like that!" I yelled and then Faith began to whimper again. _CRAAP!_ I said in my mind. Peter just glared at me.

"I'll do what I please and you keep that kid quiet!" He yelled at me and then slammed the door. I walked over and sat Faith down in the carseat and Nelly sat on the floor beside her, trying to calm the crying baby. I walked over and fell on my knees beside Amanda. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her tightly. I was so glad she was with me now, but why? And for how long?

"James, I w-want to g-go home!" She cried into my chest. I nodded and kissed her on the head.

"I know, I want to go home also. I promise this is almost over," I said and then I pressed my lips to the top of her head again and kept them there longer than before. I pulled back and then just stared at her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked and she shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not hurt. Well, not anymore that before. My body hurts from where I have knife cuts and I hurt in certain places from what Peter did to me." She said, looking at the floor. She didn't have to say what they did because I knew what she meant. She was sore from where he had raped her.

"That's okay, I know what you mean. I love you so much Amanda," I said, pulling her back into a hug and holding her tightly.

**Kendall's POV:**

The FBI were doing all they could to find James and Amanda and we mostly just sat and waited. Things had been quiet and tense the last few days. I didn't do much but sit in my room all day. I wasn't the only one, Logan did the same thing. Carlos was trying to keep everyone happy, but I could tell that even he was upset and worried. He wasn't acting like the normal Carlos, he was a little more quiet and hadn't really done much the last few days.

"Kendall?" I heard a voice say. I turned and looked toward the bedroom door. Katie was standing there and she looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, Katie," I said, sitting up in bed so I was leaning against the headboard. I patted the bed beside me and she came over and crawled up in the bed and laid beside me. She laid on her side and wrapped her arms around my mid-section and put her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and began to rub her back.

"Do you think that they'll find James and Mandy?" She asked, sounding more like a five-year-old rather than a ten-year-old.

"I'm sure they'll find them," I said and she nodded against my shoulder.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked and I sighed.

"Well baby sister, I'm not going to lie to you, I have no clue. I hope they are okay when they're found." I told her and she nodded again. We both just laid there and before I knew it, Katie was asleep. I just watched her sleep and thought about what James had said before he left. What if it was Katie who had been kidnapped? What would I had done? I was positive that what James did wasn't stupid. He went after his baby sister, the same thing I would had done for Katie. I would do anything for Katie, so it made sense to me that James would do anything for Mandy. I just hope both of them make it home okay.

**Aw, a Kendall and Katie sibling moment. So, what does everyone think is going to happen? Also, who is happy that Mandy is with James now? **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	14. Hopeful Motivation

**I am so sorry this took so long to update! Blame my cousin! Him and his Xbox 360 Kinect are definitly at fault here! He got a Kinect for his 21st b-day which was the 2nd and since then, we've been down there playing that with him. Hahaha, we were all worn out from it. Also, there was the 4th! Where we were gratefully celebrating our nation and those who keep us free! Thank you to anyone who has, is and will be defending our nation! We appreciate everything you do, did and will do for us!**

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Also thank you to those who have put me on their author alert/favorite authors lists! Also, thank you to my friend Andie! She helped me come up with most of this chapter. Mostly the part that explains a lot of what we want to know. You'll figure it out when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. **

**James' POV:**

I was sitting on the bed, holding the Faith with Mandy sitting beside me and she had Nelly in her lap. I wished we understood a little more of what was going on. But we couldn't figure it out. Peter had been yelling at us none stop. He was in here for awhile earlier and he just kept pacing and was mumbling. He then hit Mandy, which had resulted in me trying to protect her by standing up to him and he hit me. I was holding the Faith at the time and didn't want her getting hurt. He had hit me hard enough to knock me down. I have a huge, deep bruise on my right cheek and a busted up elbow with bruises. Since I was holding Faith, she was my main focus when I fell. I had wrapped my arms securely around her when I fell.

Other than that, he hadn't touched us. I was just glad he hurt me and not one of the girls.

"What's going on James? I've never seen Peter so mad before." Nelly said and I sighed.

"I don't, maybe something happened that had to do with us?" I said, more as a question than an answer.

"I could hear them through the door and they said that they can't have me upstairs incase I'm found. Maybe someone is coming to the house?" Mandy said and I nodded.

"I wonder who though? And how would they find you?" I asked to no one really.

"I don't know, maybe someone is coming that isn't supposed to know about us. Like his wife or a friend or, if we're lucky, the police." Mandy answered and I nodded. I was hoping it was going to be the police. We had to get out of here and I couldn't come up with anyway to get all four of us out of here alive and unharmed. We sat there as we heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. The door then swung open and Peter and Morgan came in.

"You little brats are going to get me thrown in prison. I should just kill all of you right here! Forget what Amelia wants! I'll kill you and find her some different kids!" Peter yelled.

"What? Who is Amelia?" I asked quickly, he just smirked at me.

"Amelia, is my good friend. She was dating, or more like sleeping with you daddy for three years. Well, this last year, he left her with a four month old boy. Now, she wants revenge on him. He used to talk about his kids all the time. About how much he loved you two and how much you meant to him, well, she got mad that he could care so much for you two and care nothing for her baby. She got mad at him and tried to kill him, she was arrested for atempted murder because of him. She lost her baby because she was deemed unfit to be a mother and now she wants to show him how one careless act and one person can destroy your life." Peter explained. My mouth was hanging open.

Amelia wants to get rid of us to show my cheating dad a lesson about leaving her with a baby? I couldn't believe this! This really was all my dad's fault! He just ahd to cheat on my mom and go off and get the woman pregnant! I put two and two together and figured out most of it. The pictures were to lore me in. She knew that them sending me pictures would get me mad enough to come, the police believing I did it was just her bonus.

"What about the baby and Nelly?" I asked, wanting to know about Faith and more about Nelly.

"The baby was mistake, I didn't want her and don't need her. If this idiot," he pointed at Morgan. "And Amelia would let me take care of her my way, she wouldn't be here. And Nelly, well, we needed another person to help us and we knew that without a little persuasion, he wouldn't do it. Nelly is here for this reason. With us holding his prescious little girl, he'll do anything we say." Peter explained with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. I couldn't believe him! I handed Faith over to Mandy and stood up infron of Peter.

"You know what I think? I think you're in love with this Amelia girl and you think that being a kidnapper and possible murderer will attract her. Well, I may not know Amelia, but I'm sure she's just using you. If you kill us, she'll turn around and say that you've been obsessed with her for years and that you believe you were doing this for her. She'll then deny ever having anything to do with this and you'll end all alone and in prison." I said and then I felt a sharp sting in my right cheek. Peter had hit me, sending me to the floor.

"JAMES!" Mandy yelled, I held my hand up, telling her not to do anything. I didn't want any of the girls getting hurt.

"She never has and never will love you Peter." I said, earning me a kick to the chest. "You know it, don't you?" I asked, trying to make him mad at Amelia. Maybe he would turn on her.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled at me, grabbing me by the hair and slamming me against the wall.

"As soon as she gets what she wants, she'll turn on you." I said, he turned me around and punched me, giving me a black eye definitly. "You would still do anything for her in hopes she'll love you back. But she won't ever love you!" I said, he hit me again, busting my lip and then threw my roughly to the ground. I scraped my elbow on the concrete floor.

"James quit!" Mandy yelled at me, I could tell she was crying.

"Peter! Quit! You know we can't touch them until Amelia says so!" Morgan yelled, Peter ignored him.

"You should leave her before she leaves you" I said, supporting myself up on my left arm and using my right hand to wipe the blood from my lip.

"Shut up! She love me and I know it! She told me and we're going to be together after this!" Peter yelled. He then lost it and began beating me roughly. He was kicking and hitting me. What felt like ever had gone by before he finally stopped. I was so sore and I was just laying on the floor bleeding and bruised badly.

"That should teach you to have some respect," Peter spat at me and then kicked me in the side one more time. He looked at the others and then stormed out of the room.

"I'll bring you something for pain when Peter's busy." Morgan whispered to me before leaving the room. I just laid there on the floor, in too much pain to move. Next thing I knew, Mandy was beside me and was crying. I looked up at her and did my best to smile.

"James, why on earth would you do that?" She asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I was hoping to get him mad enough where he would take it out on Amelia. Apparently it's going to take a little more time." I said weakly, the pain really showing in the tone of my voice. I hated that Mandy had to see me like this, but I did what I had to do.

"Please don't do anything like that again," Mandy said, leaning down to hug me. I raised my aching arm and hugged her back.

**Logan's POV:**

I was sitting in the livingroom of 2J. What were we supposed to do? We couldn't find James and Mandy if we didn't even know where they were. James had text the picture that had the man in it to Kendall, Carlos and I, but the FBI didn't have much to go on based on that. They had discovered that this had nothing to with money or anything. They believed this was a revenge on someone. We didn't know who though. They said that more than likely, Mandy was bait. They took her to get James and now that they have him, their going to do something to do to get their revenge. They think the revenge is directed at us for some reason.

They were looking into every possiblity. Everything that had happened since we got to Los Angeles and before we left Minnesota. They wanted anything and everything that stood out to any of us. We couldn't really come up with much, but we were trying.

"Logan, Carlos Kendall, Angent Fritz is here." Mrs. Knight called to us. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't even hear anyone knock on the door. Kendall and Carlos came out of their rooms and over to where we were at. Katie had mostly been hiding away in her room. She didn't want them to bother her. We hadn't gotten her out of her room in the last few days. Mrs. Knight had been taking care of her.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked and Agent Fritz sighed.

"We got a call and a man who fits the man in the picture you gave us, took a woman's car and her two months old baby named Faith was in the car. We hope to be able to track them down." He said and we were so happy. Maybe James and Mandy would be home here soon.

**YAY! A little bit of Logan's POV! Sorry it wasn't much! I'll try to put the others in a little more in the next few chapters! Also, if you haven't figured it out, the part about Amelia and all that was what Andie helped me with. Thanks babe! **

**Read and Review please! **


	15. Tensions Run High

**Alright, so there may only be 2 or 3 more chapters. It just depends on what I decide to do. One way, it'll be 2 or 3 chapters and then the other way, it will be about 4 or 5 more chapters. I'm undecided on what I want to do. I'm leaning more towards the way that will make this shorter. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**James' POV:**

I was holding Nelly who was asleep and Mandy had Faith who was also asleep. Everything had gotten quiet on the other side of the door. I heard talking, yelling and what sounded like a fist hitting the door then more yelling. Now everything was quiet. I was kind of worried of what that meant. But I was mostly trying to figure out how to get out of here. I had thought of a few ways, but they mostly involved Morgan and Peter being gone -mostly Peter- and then there was those that involved them being here. Some involved weapons and others involved more aggravating.

"Why do you think dad used to talk about us to Amelia?" Mandy asked quietly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't Mandy," I said in a low voice. I honestly didn't know. "Why would he talk about us if he doesn't really seem to care when he has us?" I asked and she shook her head. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and got a sad smile on her face.

"Do you think we'll get out of here James?" She asked, looking back up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I do believe we will. We just have to find our way out." I said and she did her best to smile at me.

"What if we don't all make out it alive?" She whispered, gently running her hand over Faith's head. I stared at her for a long while. I hadn't really thought that through. I guess I was so used to happy endings and everything working out for me that I had lost touch with what was real. In real life, not everyone has a happy ending. I felt tears as the harsh reality hit me. Everything had worked out for me. I had wanted to play hockey so bad, but needed my parents permission -that was before they were messed up-, but they were worried about me getting hurt. Eventually, they let me play. I wanted singing lessons and my parents weren't sure since I was already in hockey, but gave in in the end. Then my parents got messed up and I wanted to come to L.A., it took a lot of begging, but they finally gave up and let me come. I had always gotten my way no matter what. Now, I may not get my way and I wasn't sure how to react.

Mandy wasn't so used to getting her way. My dad never wanted a daughter and he had told that to Mandy several times. He only wanted a son, but then mom ended up pregnant and when they discovered it was a girl, dad wasn't happy. He said that he didn't want anything to do with this baby because it wasn't a boy and he already had his boy. He always seemed so hard on both of us, but over the years, he had been okay with Mandy. He even began to treat her better than he treated me for awhile. But then he got messed up along with mom and they treated us both horrible. I felt horrible because I had left Mandy to fend for herself in that place that was far from a home. I was a horrible brother.

"I don't know Mandy," I said, barely a whisper. I couldn't look at her. I was her brother. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to be the one to tell her that everything would be okay. But I didn't want to lie to her. Nothing was okay. Everything was going down hill. I couldn't make sense of anything. Why did our dad talk about us so much to Amelia, when he treated us so horrible? How come Amelia had decided this was the best way to get revenge on him? Why was Morgan so nice to us when he used to be just like Peter? Did the police finally realize that Kendall and I are innocent and are doing everything they can to find us? Would they find us? If so, would it be too late?

All these thoughts went through my head repeatedly. I was so confused. I couldn't make sense of anything and not having a way to know was killing me. I wanted answers, but knew I wasn't getting them. What if I don't live long enough to get any answers? What would happen to these girls if I was killed? Faith and Nelly definitly needed me and Mandy needed me too. Mandy was old enough to figure something out, but she still needed protection. And she couldn't watch after these two by herself. And I had promised Nelly that everything would be okay. I made the same promise to Mandy and Faith, even though she was just a baby and couldn't understand the meaning of it. I knew there were two parents out there somewhere who were missing there baby girl. I had to get her back to them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the door being thrown open.

"Come on! Get up! Both of you! We're leaving!" Peter yelled, coming over and grabbing Mandy and I by the arms and yanking us to our feet.

"Peter, you can't leave! If they show up here and you're not here, you'll get into more trouble! Call the police and say that Amelia is behind this, give her the kids, then she'll be arrested and you won't. Then you'll get to see her and she'll get to see you. Then when she gets out of prison, you can be together. Just don't move the kids." Morgan said, sounding as if he was panicking. I think the police must be on to them if they are acting so nervous and worked up.

"I'm not doing that to Amelia! She would never forgive me! But, you have a point. We can't leave here and what are the chances of them finding this place?" Peter asked and Morgan sighed in relief.

"Not good," Morgan said, looking directly at me as if trying to tell me something. Was he being serious? There wasn't a good chance of them finding this place. He must had noticed my shocked, upset and honestly scared expression because he mouthed "They will find you" to me. I only nodded, trying to make it go un-noticed by Peter. It seemed it did. Peter let go of Mandy and I and from the fast movement of being pulled up, it woke Faith up. She wasn't really crying yet, just kind of whimpering.

"Shut that kid up!" Peter yelled at Mandy who desperately tried to keep Faith from crying. Nelly had also woke up and she was looking over at Morgan. Morgan had a sad look in his eyes. He definitly loved his daughter and I could tell he would do anything to help her out of this. I was going to do the same. These girls had to get ot of here. Even if I didn't get out, they would.

**Logan's POV:**

**Time Skip:**

It had been one week since the FBI asked us about who all we knew. It had also been five weeks since Mandy went missing and four weeks since James had gone missing. The FBI were going through everything. They had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Diamond and asked them questions, seeing if anyone would had wanted revenge on them or us boys for some reason. Mrs. Diamond was calm on the phone, but something apparently stood out about Mr. Diamond's answer because they were making him come back here and they were interrogating him farther. We were just waiting for the results of that interrogation.

"Do you think Mr. Diamond had something to do with it?" Carlos asked, he was sitting on the couch next to me and honestly I had been so caught up in my thoughts, I had forgotten he was there.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see." I said and he nodded. He seemed down and depressed which wasn't right. This was Carlos we're talking about here. He's never depressed! But now that one of our own is in danger, we're all on edge. Kendall had become worse, he hardly ever came out of his room. He was considered the leader in our group and now one of us was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. I knew that was what bothered Kendall so much. James and Mandy were missing and being hurt and there was nothing he could do for the first time.

"Do you think Kendall is okay?" Carlos asked, no one had really said much about Kendall. Apartment 2J has actually been very quiet lately. Since everyone is upset over this, no one has the energy to be loud and happy, not even Carlos.

"I don't know, I worry about him," I said. I was worried about my friends mental state. I knew he would eventually go crazy. He was too proud to admit he's scared and upset. He would never show you a vulnurable side to him. Also, since he had to grow up fast when his dad died when Katie was one, he had learned to be strong. Ever since he was little, he's tried to act older and be stronger than he really was. He had programed his mind to believe that since his dad was so strong and never cried, then he shouldn't either. In Kendall's mind, crying was a weakness.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Carlos asked, staring at his lap. I knew he had really beenn wanting to talk to him since Kendall started locking himself away.

"You can try if you want," I said, not sure if it would help any. Kendall may actually just get mad. Carlos nodded and got up. I got up also and followed him. I figured I would be there incase I was needed. Carlos got to the room that I used to share with Kendall and knocked. I had been rooming with Carlos lately to give Kendall his space. It was harder since I was in James' bed. It made it more real that he wasn't there.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked through the door, knocking again. There was still no answer from him. Carlos knocked again and when there was no answer, he opened the door. The room was dark, the only light from from bedside lamp next to Kendall's bed. Kendall was set on the bed and had his laptop in his lap and open.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked and Kendall looked up. His eyes were full of hurt and he honestly looked dead. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and that he hasn't showered in the same amount of time. Which I knew, for a fact, that he hadn't showered in some time.

"Hey," Kendall said, no real emotion in his voice. He sounded so dead and tired.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked, walking over to sit on the bed beside Kendall. I walked over and sat on my bed.

"Trying to find out if there was anyone we missed when telling the FBI all the people we knew. I'm also going through all of Mr. Diamond's workers. Same for Mrs. Diamond." Kendall said, turning his attention back to the computer screen. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond both had there own companies and managed to work them even though drugs and alcohol had pretty taken over there lives. Mostly Mr. Diamond had people doing most of his work for him.

"Kendall, you shouldn't worry about that, the FBI is on it. They'll figure this out." Carlos tried to tell him.

"We can't just give up Carlos! We have to do something, then maybe they'll find them faster!" He snapped at Carlos.

"Kendall, they'll be okay! The FBI is going to find them and bring them home!" Carlos said desperately. I wanted to say something before this turned into a fight, but my mouth wouldn't work.

"Carlos! It's time you grow up and realize that not everything ends okay! If they don't find them soon, then James and Mandy are going to be dead! Quit being so childish and realize that more then likely, James isn't coming home! I'm so tired of you trying to tell everyone that every will be okay when it won't! So just stop being so stupid Carlos!" Kendall yelled at our most sentive friend. I couldn't believe he had just done that. He knows how Carlos is. I looked at Carlos and saw tears on his face. I looked back at James and he had a hard-set look. He was so mad right now over nothing. He didn't seem to care that Carlos was sitting in front of him, crying because of him.

Carlos got up and ran out of the room.

"Carlos!" I said, standing up to stop him, but he pushed past me. I turned to Kendall, anger boiling hot inside me. "What were you thinking? You made Carlos cry! I know you're having a hard time with this, but so is everyone else! Just because you can't find it in you to cry, doesn't mean you can take it on Carlos in anger! If you're not willing to show your emtions the way normal people do, then you need to figure out a way to control them and release them without hurting others! Just because you're angry because you can't find it in you to let yourself cry, doesn't mean you can get angry and yell at people for no reason!" I yelled at Kendall. I was so mad at him. He had hurt Carlos' feelings and he didn't even care.

"Get out!" Kendall yelled at me. I glared at him, but listened none the less. I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I went to Carlos' room and found him sitting on his bed. He was leaning against the headboard and had his legs crossed. He was wiping at his cheeks.

"Carlos, Kendall didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He's tired, upset and has been having a hard time, just like us. You have to understand that tensions are going to be high for awhile." I told him and he nodded.

"I know, can you just leave me alone?" Carlos asked and I sighed and nodded. I got up off of the bed and walked out the door, closing it quielty. I walked to the livingroom and fell on the couch. I put my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. I was so ready for James to be home. Everyone was getting aggraviated and it wasn't good. We need each other right now. We can't be fighting. I had to find a way to make and keep peace between Kendall and Carlos. I couldn't let this ruin there friendship. 

**Aw, poor Carlos! Tensions are getting high, aren't they? What did you think of this chapter. I'm sorry that the part with James and Mandy wasn't that great. I had a hard time writing that. I hope it was okay. **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	16. Fix A Friendship

**Alright, so this story probably will be ending within a few more chapters. And anyone who read my oneshot What Love Really Means, I'm turning into a full length story. So, if you would be interested in reading it, then the second chapter will be published soon. Go and read the oneshot/first chapter if you want. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love them! Also, thank you to anyone who has just read this story!**

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else you may recognize. **

**Logan's POV:**

After a few hours, I went back to check on Carlos. The usually overly-hyper boy was being awfully quiet. When I got to his room, I knocked on the door, but got no reply. I opened the door and peeked inside. He was on his bed, lying on his stomach. His mouth was open and he was snoring slightly. I smiled sadly at him. It upset me to think that he had gone to sleep sad, but I knew that within time, both he and Kendall would be okay.

After I closed the door and let Carlos sleep, hopefully, in peace, I walked to Kendall's room. I had to talk to him and I had to apologize for raising my voice at him. I knew there were better ways to handle that instead of yelling at him. Yelling doesn't get you anywhere. I walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. Not surprising. I opened the door anyway. I saw lying on his bed on his back with his Ipod buds in and the Ipod resting on his stomach. I sighed and walked over, catching his attention as I did so. He seemed to get a little annoyed at seeing me and also, he seemed a little guilty.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound more annoyed, but failing. I could hear the guilt in his tone. I was quite pleased with this. Even though I knew he would eventually realize what he did, he would feel guilty. I had known all three of my best friends since playing on the pee-wee hockey team, by now, we knew exactly how the other was.

"Why is this making you act this way?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at him. He took his earbuds out with a sigh. He laid there and stared at the ceiling. He seemed to be debating whether or not to talk about it.

"Because, ever since I was little, I feel it's my responsibility to take care of everyone. And then, when I was seven and my dad died, I felt I had to take care of Katie. As I got older, I took over as the man of the house and did everything I could to take care of my mom and Katie. And I've always been the captain of our hockey team and that made it harder not to feel responsible for everyone. I feel like I should had been taking better care of James." Kendall said and I sighed.

"No one could had stopped this from happening. It's not your fault James left, you didn't know." I said, he groaned and put his hands up and rubbed them over his face.

"But I did, I was the distraction. I helped him get out of the apartment without you or Carlos noticing and then he got kidnapped also. This is all my fault. If only I had stopped him. I should had put my foot down and said no. But he asked me what I would do if Katie had been taken and I know I would had taken off after her. I would had done the same thing James did. So, I had to let him go, I couldn't keep him from doing what I know I would had done." Kendall said, his eyes were red now and he had tears in them. I didn't know he had felt so strong about this. I knew he felt the need to protect all of us, but not this much. I also didn't know that he let James go and I understood why he felt it was his fault.

"Kendall, it's not your fault. Even if you helped James go, you didn't know he would get taken." I said and he sat up in bed.

"It doesn't matter Logan! I should had known letting him go was too dangerous! They hurt Mandy! What made me think that James could go against them alone? We don't know how many of them there are! There could be more then just two guys Logan! James could be dead right now! And it's my fault for not trying to stop him!" He yelled at me and he had tears rolling down his cheeks now. "I just want to know that he's alive. That they are both alive. We haven't heard from them since they sent that picture of Mandy being raped. What if-" he choked on his tears and it broke my heart to see him like this. "What if they killed them?" Kendall asked, letting out a small sound that would had been a cry if he didn't stop himself.

"I don't know," I said, letting my own tears fall. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. We all tried to be strong for too long. It was hard for us to cry since we're guys. We're supposed to be the strong ones. Even I had a hard time letting myself cry. I wanted to be strong and I tried to be strong for everyone else. It was hard. It was really hard to be so strong when your broken inside. Kendall felt that stronger though. In his mind, he had to be strong. He had no other choice. It's like when something bad happens and your dad has to be strong for you and your mom. That's the way Kendall seen it. He was the man of the house, he was being strong for Katie, his mom and even Carlos and I.

After awhile, Kendall and I pulled away. I could tell that he felt better now that he had cried. I felt better also. He was wiping at his eyes and then he looked up at me.

"Where's Carlos? I have to apologize to him," he said, wiping at his eyes again.

"In his room, but he was asleep when I was in there. You could wake him up though," I said and he nodded. He got up and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and stood there for a moment. He then turned to me with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Logan," he said, I smiled back.

"No problem," I said, knowing exactly what he meant. I wasn't going to make him say it, he was thankful to have someone who made it okay to cry. He opened the door and walked out. I sat there in the quiet for a moment and then got up, deciding to go make dinner since it was six in the evening now. I wasn't sure when Mrs. Knight and Katie would be home. Mrs. Knight had gotten a job at the Denny's down the road just before Mandy went missing. And I wasn't sure where Katie was. She had been spending a lot of time with Camille lately, so I figured she might be there. I figure Katie needs a girl friend to hang out with and talk to and she picked Camille. She hung out with Jo a lot, but Jo wasn't around a lot and when she was around, she was usually with Kendall.

I decided to make chicken stir fry. I had gotten the chicken in the pan and was cooking it when Carlos' bedroom door opened and Kendall came out. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat down at the counter as I stirred the food.

"Is Carlos coming out?" I asked, looking over at him. He shook his head no.

"Not yet at least, he said he was going to take a shower before dinner." Kendall answered. I nodded and then Carlos came out of his room and went straight to the bathroom. Soon after, the water turned on. Kendall and I were just quiet, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"What did you say to Carlos?" I asked, not looking over at Kendall. I couldn't help but be curious.

"Kind of the same thing I told you and I apologized for being a jerk to him and explained why I was acting that way." Kendall said and I nodded.

"I'm glad you two made up. I was worried this would tear us all apart." I said and he chuckled with no real humor.

"I doubt that would had happened. Eventually we would had made up." He said and I nodded, knowing he was probably right. We began talking about nothing really, just random things, trying to get out minds off of everything. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kendall and he got up and walked over to the door.

"Can I help you?" I heard Kendall ask, I looked over and saw two FBI agents standing at the door. I noticed one of them was Agent Fritz and I didn't know the other one.

"Can we ask you boys some questions?" Agent Fritz asked, Kendall nodded and let them inside.

"Carlos is in the shower right now but I can get him if you need me to." I said and he shook his head.

"I can just ask you two," Agent Fritz said and we nodded. We all sat at the table. "This is Agent Matthews, my partner. We think we may be close to finding James and Mandy, we just need some information. We tried to call Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, but as usual, no answer." Agent Fritz explained as Agent Matthews took papers out of a folder he had.

"Boys, this is Peter Daze, we think he may be the one who is behind this. He was just released from prison three months ago, he had been charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. He got on good behavior. We went by his apartment, which is here at The Palm Woods, but there wasn't an answer. We didn't have a warrent to go in, but we're working on getting it, it shouldn't be long until we get it. He's an employee here, he works as a maintance man. I know you boys probably haven't seen him since he doesn't really interact with those who live here.

"The one your used to his Bob Spelbring, Peter takes care of what Bob explains as background stuff. Bob said he hadn't been to work in about a week and Mr. Bitters was about to fire him next time he sees him. Anyway, this man," he said, taking another picture out. "Is Morgan Sanchez, he was in prison along side Peter. He didn't get into nearly as much trouble though because it was proven he was tricked into it by Peter. What we want to know, is if you've ever seen either of these men around The Palm Woods?" Agent Matthews asked, looking at us as we studied the pictures.

"No, I have-" I was cut off.

"Hey, why are is the FBI here?" Carlos asked, walking over to the table. He was in his jeans without a shirt on.

"Carlos, have you seen either of these men around The Palm Woods before?" Agent Fritz asked.

"Yeah, him," Carlos said, pointing at Peter.

"Have you ever noticed him paying special attetion to you or the other boys? Mostly James?" Agent Fritz asked, Carlos shook his head.

"I only seen him once, it was when I was looking for Buddha Bob. I didn't really talk to him because he didn't seem to friendly. So I just went back to looking for Buddha Bob." Carlos explained. The agents nodded and Fritz wrote down the information.

"And who is Buddha Bob?" Agent Matthews asked, seeming to be confused by this.

"Bob Spelbring, he's also known as Buddha Bob." Agent Fritz explained. He had been just as confused about it when he first heard the name also.

"Okay, well, we're going to talk to Bob about Peter and ask if he could possibly tell us about anything. Maybe he would know where Peter would go if he wasn't here." Agent Fritz explained as he stood up along with agent Matthews. They thanked us for our time and then left. I walked back over to the stove and turned it back on, moving the pan back to the burner I had been using.

"Do you think they'll catch Peter and Morgan and get Mandy and James back?" Carlos asked, I shook my head.

"Who knows," I said, sneaking a look at Kendall. I was curious to see his expression, he hadn't really said anything since the FBI showed up. His face was one of worry and returning stress. I was scared for him. What was going through his head right now?

"You okay Kendall?" I asked, glancing over at him. He looked up at me and nodded with smile which I knew was fake. "Kendall, if something bothering you, you can tell us." I reassured him. He only nodded.

"It's just, what if something really has happened to James or Mandy? What if they find them and they're dead?" Kendall asked, sounding more worried than he looked. I sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you not that everything will be okay because I don't know that. I can't say that they'll be found alive and well. But we can't give up hope, we have to believe that they're okay." I said and he only nodded. I put some food on three plates, handing one to Carlos and Kendall and then taking one for myself. We all sat down at the counter and ate our dinner in mostly silence. None of really knew what to say. We were just all hoping everything would be okay. I was hoping James and Mandy would be found soon.

**Alright, so how was that? Things may speed up in the next chapter, no promises though. I'm going to try to work it out so things start getting more interesting because I feel this story is getting kind of boring and I don't want to bore you. **

**Read and Review please! **


	17. No Longer Needed

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, but there was a reason and you'll see it at the end. Also, there probably won't be much more of this story. I'm kind of running out of ideas for inbetween chapters. I have some ideas, but they aren't until towards the end, so I've decided to wrap this story up even though I really like writing it. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean so much to me! **

**James' POV:**

I wondered how long it had been since I ended up here and since Mandy had been here. I had lost track of the days. It was too long, I know that much. I wondered if the police had any leads? Would we be found? I couldn't help but start to loose faith that we were going to make it out of here alive. Why was this Amelia chick keeping us when this wasn't even getting to our dad? Nothing gets to him. He won't care if she kills us. All he cares about is himself. He probably just talked about us all the time to make him seem like the perfect dad. Yeah, that really makes it okay to cheat on your wife.

I was just ready for whatever was going to happen, to happen. Maybe all of us were better off dead. It was better than being locked in this tiny room with nothing but each other. I had been sleeping on the floor and letting the girls have the cot, I was definitly ready for that to end. I knew I must look horrible. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately, I haven't showered since who knows when and I haven't been able to take care of my hair. Yeah, I'm probably hideous. The door suddenly opened and I felt a little scared of what it meant this time.

"How are you kids doing? I brought you some food and water," Morgan said as he walked into the room, holding a tray with plates of food. I smiled at him and stood up off of the floor where I had been sitting. He had three plates loaded with Hamburger Helper. He handed one to each of the girls and I. We all thanked him and began eating as he placed a bottle of water near each of us.

"You kids can take your time. Peter was going to see Amelia at her house, it's takes an hour to get there and he'll be there for awhile afterwards." Morgan explained, picking up Faith as she woke up and began crying. He had a bottle with him for her. He leaned against the wall with her in his arms and began feeding her. He had been trying to get us food and water as often as he could. Peter wouldn't allow it. I would hate to see what would happen if he found out about this.

"Why can't you just let us out while he's gone and then leave yourself? It's not like he could find you. And then, you could take us back, explain the situation and more thank likely you wouldn't get in trouble." I said, looking at Morgan as I put a fork full of food into my mouth.

"I promised that you kids would get out here and I always keep a promise. I have a plan to get you out." He said and I stared at him.

"What plan? Please tell me it goes into action soon?" I asked, getting kind of hopeful. I didn't want to get my hopes too high though. With all the plans that Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I have had, it's easy to figure out that not all plans work out the way you plan. I just hope his plans work better than our's.

"Hopefully, I'm working it out. The plan goes into action today," Morgan said. I was going to ask how, but he didn't give me the chance.

"Do any of you want more to eat?" He asked, looking at all of our empty plates. We all nodded our heads and he smiled. He handed the baby to me and then hurried out with our plates. He returned shortly after with the plates full again. He handed them to us and took Faith back. We began eating again and he stood there and stared down at Faith. I wondered what his plan was and when he was putting it into action.

**Third Person's POV:**

Morgan left the room with the kids and took the dishes to the sink. He washed them quickly and then took care of the pot on the stove, putting the leftovers in the small refridgerator and then he took out his phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for the person to pick up.

_"Hello, FBI, can I help you?"_A man's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm calling about the missing kids, James and Amanda Diamond. I know the location of these kids and would like to give you the address, please get them quickly. They are at 3358 Middlington Road," he said into the phone.

"Okay, thank you for the information Mr. . . ." The man on the line said.

"I woul dlike ot stay anonymous if that's okay." Morgan said.

"Of course, now, do you have anymore informa-" Morgan cut the man off by hanging up the phone. He had saw Peter at the door, just opening it as Morgan put his phone away.

"Amelia says that this story isn't nationwide. She said that she wanted us to dispose of the kids. She believes this isn't helping her get the revenge she seeks." Peter said.

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked, getting kind of worried. He needed to give the police enough time to get here.

"We get rid of them," Peter said, grabbing his pistol from the counter and loading it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't kill the kids!" Morgan said, getting really freaked out.

"Either I do it, or you do!" Peter yelled, holding out his gun to Morgan. Morgan stared down at the gun and shook his head. He couldn't do it.

"That's what I thought," Peter said, taking the gun and heading down the stairs. Morgan went after him, trying to think of a way to stop Peter. The FBI needed to hurry up. Morgan wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't going to break his promise to those kids. He had to protect them. But what was he supposed to do? Once they got downstairs, Peter through the door open and held the gun up, pointed directly at Mandy.

"Amelia doesn't need you kids anymore, so it's time we got rid of you." Peter said before pulling the trigger.

**Aren't I mean? So, what do you think? Did he shoot Mandy? Or not? Just so you know, this chapter is a few days after the last one that had to do with James and them. So, that's kind of why it doesn't follow the last time we checked in with them. **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	18. Doesn't Seem Real

**Alright, so I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. I feel that it could had been better. But whatever. This was the only thing I could come up with. Sorry. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize. **

**James' POV:**

The door suddenly opened and Peter was standing there. Mandy had been up, walking around and trying to get Faith back to sleep. Peter had a gun and it was pointed directly at Mandy. Mandy seemed frozen. Her eyes were wide and she just stood there. Staring at what could be her death. I couldn't let that happen. Peter then pulled the trigger.

"MANDY!" I screamed, jumping up, Hoping to get her and Faith out of the way in time. Put then the bullet went up througt he ceiling. I looked over and saw that Morgan had knocked Peter's hand so he wouldn't shot any of us. He caused the gun to go across the floor and under the cot.

"RUN!" Morgan yelled at us. I grabbed Nelly, picking her up and then grabbed Mandy's arm, making her run. We ran up the stairs and toward the door. It was locked of course. I quickly unlocked it. Mentall yelling at myself because of how bad my hands were shaking. I was scared, I couldn't hide it. I finally got the door unlocked and I opened it. We ran outside and started down the long, dirt road that lead down a hill. Where were we? I didn't remember there being too many hills or dirt roads near Los Angeles. I kept looking back, expecting to see Peter at any minute. And then, there was that noise I hated.

_**BANG!**_

Morgan! I yelled in my head. Morgan was shot. He was probably dead. There was no doubt that Peter would have no problem killing Morgan.

"Daddy!" Nelly yelled as the tears began to fall. She was looking over my shoulder at the house. I felt horrible for this. I couldn't believe Peter. He just killed someone dad. I held Nelly tightly as we made our way down to the bottom of the hill. There was a fence blocking our exit. It was locked with a chain wrapped several times around it and a lock on the chains and the top of the fence was barb wire. I looked around, trying to see where we were at. There were trees all around us, blocking the view of the house. I then noticed there was another building at the top of the hill. It was some kind of plant or something. Obviously abandoned for quite some time.

"H-how are w-we going to g-get out?" Mandy asked in a frantic voice. She was crying also. I looked around and then put Nelly down.

"We're going to have to climb," I said, checking again. What was Peter doing? I figured he would had ran after us. I took Faith from Mandy. "It's going to hurt a bit, but we have to get out of here," I told Mandy. She nodded and began up the fence, After she was over, with blood on her hands and probably a lot on her legs, I told her to stop.

"You're going to have to carry Faith down." I said, climbing up to meet her and carefully giving her Faith. She took her and climbed down quickly. "You'll also have to get Nelly." I said, get down as quickly as possible and grabbed Nelly. We met again and I handed Nelly over carefully. I looked back and saw Peter, he was close. I began to try to get over, but it was hard since the pain was bad. Then the shots began. I then screamed out in pain as I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. I dropped from the fence and to ground. Luckily it wasn't a really high fence. The bad thing, I fell to the worng side. I was with Peter standing over me.

"I know remember why I hate kids so much." Peter said, pointing the gun directly down at me.

"Please! Don't!" Mandy screamed at him! Then, as if out of nowhere, there was a gun shot. Making me jump. I wasn't dead though. Or at least I didn't think I was. I opened my eyes and looked around, I then saw a police officer on the other side of the gate. There were cars all over the place. I guess they didn't turn their sirens on or I just hadn't heard them. They probably didn't have the sirens on though so they could sneak in without alerting Peter. I looked over and saw Peter on the ground, blood pooling under him on the dirt.

After they managed to get the chain on the gate broke by using a tool they had, paramedics rushed in and loaded me onto a stretcher.

"I don't want to go to the hospital until they're done," I said through my heavy breaths. I wasn't leaving any of them here. And I wanted to know Morgan's condition. Mandy had told them he was in the house.

They stared at me and then finally decided not to upset me and let me stay. They were getting ready to put me in the ambulance to take care of me when there was a series of shouts and what sounded like crying. I looked over and saw them trying to hold Mandy down.

"Wait! Don't hold her down! Let her go! Let her go!" I screamed at them. They were scaring her. They listened and let her go. She came running to me and once near, she threw her arms around me with her head on my chest as she cried. I held her and told her it was going to be okay.

"What happened to her?" One of the paramedics that had been holding her down asked.

"She was raped. You can't hold her down like that." I told them, holding my crying sister. I knew she would probably have some problems after all of this was over with, but I hadn't imagined it would be like this. After she calmed down enough, she pulled back a bit to look at me.

"D-don't let t-them hu-hurt me," she told me in a voice that reminded me of her being a little girl who was afraid of the dark. I gave her smile.

"Mandy, they're not going to hurt you, do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, she nodded. They got another stretcher and had her sit on it.

"Mandy, you're going to have to take your shirt off so we can check your wounds." One paramedic said. Mandy shook her head no.

"Mandy, it's okay, I'm right here," I told her. She still shook her head. "Why not?" I asked her softly. She leaned over to me.

"I don't have my bra on anymore and I don't want them looking at me." She said, sounding like a little kid.

"Do you have a blanket or something?" I asked them, they nodded and got a blanket out. I handed it to Mandy.

"Cover yourself up, take your shirt off and then keep yourself covered." I told her, she nodded as tears were in her eyes again. I knew she was scared, but they had to check her wounds. There was no other way to do this.

"Are their any female paramedics?" She asked from under the blanket.

"Yeah, one," one of the men said, motioning for the other to go get her. Once they came back, she had Mandy put her shirt on and follow her into the ambulance.

"I want James!" She cried out as she realized I wasn't going with her.

"It's okay Mandy, she's just going to check your wounds. I'll be right here." I said to her. She nodded and got into the ambulance with the woman. While they were in there, the others came out of the house and down to where we were at.

"How's Morgan?" I asked instantly.

"I'm sorry, Morgan's dead," the man said. I felt horrible. What was going to happen to Nelly? Who was going to tell Nelly? Would they tell her? No five year old girl should have to be told that her dad is dead. This was terrible.

After they were done with Mandy, she came back out with her shirt back on. The woman told me that Mandy had a bad infection in one of the cuts on her chest and would need to go to the hospital to have it taken care of. She said that with how bad it was, the only way to do it would be to cut it out. I knew she was probably a little scared of that. None of this seemed real. I had pretty much just given up on hope of us making it out of here okay and then we're all of sudden rescued? It seemed to not be real. I was worried I would wake up at any moment and be back on that hard, cold floor. I didn't want to wake up though. But if I woke up, Morgan would be alive and okay. I didn't know what to do.

**Kendall's POV:**

They found them! That was the thing that kept going through my head. I was beyond happy that they had found them! I couldn't believe it. We hadn't gotten any news on their conditions though. I was just hoping they were alive and well. I just wanted them to be okay. I wanted James back in the apartment with us. And maybe Mandy will get to stay also. We were being taken down to the hospital for when they got there. I was kind of worried about that. Were they just taking them there for checking up on them? Or was there a more serious reason?

We pulled up to the hospital and were lead to a waitingroom and told that we would be told when we could see them. I just hoped it was going to be soon. I was so ready to see them again. We all were. We wanted to see both of them and make sure they were okay. It didn't seem real that they were all of a sudden found. Apparently, someone had called anonymously and told them the exact location of James and Mandy. But who was it? I wanted to thank them so much. We all did. Whoever had called, saved their lives. We were all grateful for that.

I wondered what was taking them so long. Why weren't they here already? Where were they bringing them from? We had been told that it wasn't really that far from here. So why weren't they here already? I was starting to get anxious and nervous. Had something happend? Were they okay? Just as I was worrying, I heard sirens just turning off. I looked out the window to see two ambulances pulling up. That had to be them. They pulled into the emergency entrance for ambulances and after that, I couldn't see who they were unloading.

"Do you think that's them?" Logan asked, pointing at the ambulances.

"It has to be," I said, nodding my head. I wasn't looking over at him, I just stared at the back of the abulances. I wanted to see James. I wanted to be sure he was okay. It was killing me that I couldn't.

**POOR MORGAN! I'm so horrible! But it made the story and I had been planning on that happening for awhile. The next chapter will be better than this, I promise. Like I said, this chapter wasn't too great, but it mostly depends on what you think. So, what did you think? Could had been better? Was fine? What?**

**Read and Review please! :D**


	19. Heavy On The Heart

**So, I'm not sure about this chapter, it's not the best chapter, but I kind of like it in a way. I hope you like it also. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**Kendall's POV:**

I stared at my best friend laying in the hospital bed in his light blue hospital gown. As much as I wanted to say he looked peaceful, there was that little look that told you he had been through more than he could handle. We had been in to see Mandy, but had been asked to leave since she was resting. She was suffering from shock and had to be sedated after having a really bad panic attack. Logan was sitting next to me and my mom and Carlos were in the waitingroom. Carlos had broke down at seeing James like this and left and my mom went after him. That was over an hour ago.

James had been in the hospital for four hours now. One hour of that was spent in surgery then recovery. He had to have the bullet removed and apparently it took longer than they had expected. Since it was at such a close range, it had gone in a good ways. Luckily, they had gotten everything fixed and he would be okay. They had told us that depending on how he recovered, depended on if he would be able to dance or not. They said with how they did the surgery, they should have made it so he could dance. But depending on how he heals, depends on how he'll dance. Anything can happen now.

"Mmmmmm. . . . . . . Mandy?" I heard a soft, hoarse voice say. Logan and I both shot our gaze toward the bed. We both got up and walked over to his bed, each on either side of him.

"James?" Logan asked, placing his hand gently on our friends shoulder. They had his leg elevated off of the bed so it wouldn't hurt his leg. He had been shot in the back of his thigh, close down to his knee.

"Mmmmmm. . . . . " Was the only response we kept getting, no matter how many times we said his name.

"James? Wake up buddy," I said, gently shaking his shoudler. He groaned and I yanked my hand back, scared I had hurt him. His eyes slowly opened and didn't seem to focus on anything specific. It seemed he was looking for someone. He then looked up and saw Logan and then looked at me. He seemd. . . . . Confused.

"W-where a-am I?" James asked, swallowing hard.

"In the hospital, I'm going to go have the nurse get you a glass of water." Logan said, walking towards the door. Once he was out, James looked back up at me.

"W-where's Mandy?" James asked, I wondered why he didn't remember being brought here. He had been awake until they did the surgery and then we were told he could sleep for a few more minutes, or a few more hours after the surgery. The nurse at the time had said that he would be past the "funny" stage of surgery because the medicin given to make him go to sleep would had fully worn off if he slept for hours. So, he wasn't going to be loopy after waking up.

"She's in her hospital room," I tod him softly. Hating that I had to be the one to explain this to him.

"Wh-why is she h-here?" He asked, swallowing again. His voice was really raspy and hoarse from being dry. They said that surprisingly, none of those brought out of the house had been dehydrated or starved. They had been taken care of by someone. Apparently, the father of the little girl Penelope had been killed. Penelope had some severe cuts on her and some were infected. Also, she was going to need some professional help. She apparently just keeps crying and saying that she wants her daddy. They tried to explain that her daddy was in a better place, but she said she wanted him here.

"They had to take the infection out," I said and he nodded.

"But I t-thought they s-said she w-would be able t-to go home afterward? W-why is she still h-here?" He asked, making a face as he swallowed. It was one of discomfort. He really needs some water.

"Well, she had to be sedated. She had a really bad panic attack," I explained.

"Oh no! I w-wasn't there f-for her! Were t-they crowding h-her? I t-told them n-not to d-do that!" James cried, tears in his eyes. I had never seen him like this. Suddenly, the nurse and Logan came in. The nurse had a glass of water in her hand and a smile on her face. Until she saw James starting to freak out.

"What happened?" She asked, setting the glass down and going over to James.

"I told him about Mandy," I said, not sure what was going on.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," she said, motioning Logna and I to the door. Another nurse went into the room and we just stood there as the door shut. We walked to the waitingroom and I sat down in one of the chairs, my head instantly in my hands. I was so upset. I had caused James to freak out. I should had known better then to tell him that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Logan sitting next to me with a small, sad smile on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Kendall," He reassured me. I only shook my head.

"How can you say that?" I asked, not believing him. "I just had to tell him about Mandy! I could had just told him about the infection and then said she was okay." I said and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, you could have, but then he would had figured out eventually and he would had been upset. They told us it was best not to stress him or Mandy out. You did the right thing of telling him the truth. The last thing we need is for him to be upset with you for not telling him about Mandy." Logan said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. After about twenty more minutes of silence, a nurse came into the waitingroom.

"James has calmed down, he's doing okay. You can go back in if you want to." She said and we nodded. We got up and walked to the room and walked inside. James' bed had been elevated so he was in kind of a sitting up position and he was drinking his water when we walked in. He seemed calm now.

"Hey James," Logan said in a friendly voice. James smiled and pulled the cup away from his lips.

"Hey guys," he said back before returning to drinking.

"How are you feeling honey?" My mom asked him, he shrugged and finished the drink before answering.

"I'm really thristy," he said and we nodded.

"I'll go have the nurse bring you some more water," mom said. James thanked her and she walked out.

"Wh-where are Nelly and Faith? Are they okay?" James asked, we looked at each other.

"Faith went back to her mom. The mother wanted to thank you, but couldn't since you were sleeping. She said she would come back to see you." I explained, he nodded and waited for the rest of the answer.

"Yeah, and, I'm guessing Nelly is the little girl Penelope? Well, she's kind of in shock and they said she was going to need some professional help. Also, she had a few cuts that were infected. She apparently doesn't really talk to them, she just keeps telling everyone she wants her daddy and they can't help her because of her crying." Logan explained, sounding sad. I had expected James to freak out, but he just took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" I asked James, worried he was going to start again. He nodded. He closed his eyes and took some more deep breaths.

"Yeah, they told me to do this if I felt the need. It's best I stay calm and not stressed." He said, just then, my mom walked back in, carrying a big, plastic cup that had the hospitals name on the side of it. It was filled with water and some ice and had a straw sticking out of it.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," James said as she handed the cup to James. He began to drink it and we just sat there. I looked over at Carlos who hadn't said a single thing since we walked in. He was looking at the floor and walls, anywhere but James. I just stared at him and eventually caught his eye for a split second, not long enough to tell what was wrong.

"Carlos? Can you come with me real quick? I want to make a phone call," I said, he gave me an odd look and then nodded. We walked out and once we were at the end of the hallway, I stopped Carlos.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked him, he just looked at the floor.

"I don't like seeing James like that," Carlos whispered. I gave him a sad look and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I don't either. But he's going to be okay," I reassured him and he looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"How do you know that? They said that he might not be able to dance anymore. That's going to make him so upset if he can't. He loves dancing and singing. What if this sends him home? What if Gustavo fires him because he can't dance like we do?" Carlos asked, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"This isn't going to ruin his career. We've always been loyal to Gustavo, he'll stay loyal to us. Sure he might not be able to dance like we do now, but we'll find something to do. We'll find something for him to do that doesn't involve much movement that's going to hurt him. We'll get through this," I said and Carlos just stared at the floor.

"But what if something really bad happens like they were talking about and he can't walk anymore?" Carlos asked, sounding like a little kid explain what happened to make them upset.

"They said that that risk was passed. They had said that if something happened where they couldn't fix his leg, then he might not be able to walk. Although, if it heals wrong or something, they said he might feel pain if he over does it. But they said that if it starts to heal wrong or they missed something or whatever, they can always go back in and fix it." I told him, trying to make him realize that James was going to be okay. He had to be.

"But, what if something happens like what happened to my aunt when she had surgery on her leg? Remember, they pinched a nerve in her leg and messed it up, she's paralyzed in one leg**(1)**. What if they try to fix James and they mess up one of his nerves? Then he'll be paralyzed." He said, more tears slipping out.

"Carlos, we can't think like that. We have to stay postive and just keep ourselves knowing that James is going to be okay." I said and Carlos just looked at me with a doubting and upset look.

"You mean like you did when he was still missing? The way he just gave up and decided that James wasn't coming home? What was it you told me, to grow up and realize that not everything ends okay? That James and Mandy would be found dead? Was that it? Is that the attitude we're supposed to have?" He asked, sounding angry. I was going to answer, but he didn't let me. He held his hand up, telling me to be quiet and then he walked away, heading toward the elevators. I figured going after him wasn't a good idea. He wouldn't talk to me anyway.

I walked back to James' room and stepped inside.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, I bit my lip.

"He stepped out for a moment." I said and they nodded, I knew they knew there was something more to it.

"I'm going to go down and see Mandy," I said, turning and walking out of the room before they could say anything. I walked down four rooms and slowly opened the door to Mandy's room. I seen that she was still sleeping on the bed, she kind of looked peaceful, well, as peaceful as she can after what she went through. I walked in and over to the chair that was next to her bed. I sat down and leaned forward, my elbows on my knees with my hands folded and they were pressed to my mouth. I just sat there and stared at her. I began to remember when she was little.

She used to be crazy over Carlos. She had the biggest crush on him and she swore she was going to marry him one day. She used to make him little cards that she decorated with hearts and such. She was only five at the time, we were eight. She also used to want to play hockey with us. She wasn't very good at making friends when she was younger, so she stuck to the people she knew. She saw us more than anyone, so she tagged along with us. Katie was three years younger than her, so she had to wait until Katie got older to play with her.

We never minded her tagging along, there were things she couldn't do. Like come to our sleep overs, girls weren't allowed. We knew that she was upset over it, but her mom had done what she could to explain to Mandy that we just wanted to be boys and not worry about having to be apporiate for a girl. We were taught manners and how to be gentlemen at an early age. Our mom's wanted us to be good little gentlemen. Although we weren't always. We had our share of just being boys and tormenting the girls. What do you expect though?

I remembered once when Carlos had broke his arm playing hockey, he was ten and Mandy was seven. She had decorated his cast and made him cookies. She took care of Carlos, her future husband. Also, there was when she decided that she had moved on from Carlos and onto the new boy down the road. He was the same age as us, this was when we were twelve and she was nine. He was nice to her, but eventually grew tired of her little games and her obsession. He told her to go bug someone else and that he wanted her to go away and leave him alone. Let's just say he got a bit of an unpleasant visit from the guys and I for making Mandy cry.

As I sat there and thought back on everything when we were younger. I realized that it wasn't just James that had left her in Minnesota, we all did. We were selfish, just like James had said he had been when he decided he wanted her to come stay with us. I felt bad for leaving her like that and honestly, not giving it second thought. I wondered how that had made her feel? Did she think we had abandoned her? I really felt horrible.

I reached forward and took her hand in mine and began rubbing my thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"Why did this have to happen to you Mandy? We should had been there to protect you. If we had been been there and hadn't left you, this wouldn't have happened. This is all our faults. I'm so sorry Mandy. What can I do to make this up to you?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry," I said again, leaning my head down toward the floor and letting the tears fall. I had my eyes closed. Carlos was right, I had the wrong attitude. I had said that they wouldn't be okay. I had pretty much given up hope. James was almost killed after I had said that we would probably not get them back alive. This was my fault.

I had thought nothing but the worst, so I caused the worst to happen. I couldn't believe myself. I had put my brother and sister in danger simply because I found it hard to believe they could be okay. I had seen so many movies and TV shows about kidnappings, the kidnapped rarely ever make it home and back to their families alive. It's terrible. That had put it in my head that James and Mandy would never come back alive. This was all my fault.

**(1) This happened to my uncle's close friend. Except she had surgery on her back and they hit a nerve when doing so and it caused her to be paralyzed from the waist down. **

**Aw, poor Kendall! I had wanted to show how Kendall feels about Mandy and James. How he would feel he had some resposibilty in this happening and that brotherly love they all share with each other and their siblings. I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	20. Worth It

**Wow, this chapter took a little longer than I had hoped it would! I didn't think it would be that hard to write! But I got stuck toward the end! I know I said there would only be 2 chapters left and that was 2 chapters ago, but I decided to make it longer than that. Because I think you guys deserve to see what happened afterward instead of just making a quick chapter tying up everything quickly. **

**Thank you for the reviews! And thank you to my friend Chiquita for her help with all the medical stuff mentioned in this chapter, from medication and what Mandy and James would be able to do. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? After twenty chapters you still need this? Fine, whatever floats tickles your peach. I don't nor have I ever owned BTR. **

**Kendall's POV:**

After sitting with Mandy for about an hour, there was a knock at the door. I looked over and saw a nurse walk in.

"She's still sleeping?" The nurse asked, I nodded my head.

"When will she wake up?" I asked, she smiled.

"I would say within the next fifteen to twenty minutes. Won't be long now," the woman said. I nodded.

"Will she be okay when she wakes up?" I asked and the nurse gave me a sad look as she cheked the devices Mandy was hooked to.

"I don't know, she more then likely will be. This stuff here," the nurse said, picking up a small cup of pills off of the table next to Mandy. "Is Centrax, it's used for GAD which stands for general anxiety disorder, it's used for panic attack disorders, social phobias and the anxiety that Amanda experienced. We have to get her to take them though. If she won't, then with the permission of a parent or guardian of course, we can crush them up and put them in a glass of water for her to drink. It won't be a pleasant taste, but it'll help her." The nurse explained to me.

"Got anything for me?" I asked, rubbing me hands over my face. When I looked up, she had a sad look on her face.

"I know you are with her and James and this has been hard on you. But the worst part is over. They both will recover, although it's going to be a hard journey, they will recover. And I can't promise that she won't have a panic attack when she wakes up and I can't promise that she won't have them after she gets out of here. But I can promise that with a little work and effort from all of you, she'll be okay," the nurse said. I smiled at her and gave a little nod.

"Thank you," I said, she smiled.

"No problem, if you need anything, just ask," she said before leaving the room. I went back to staring at Mandy. I kept thinking about what the nurse had said. She was right, this was going to take a lot to fix. This was going to be hard. Not just for Mandy, who it'll be the hardest for, but also for all of us. I just hope she doesn't have to go back to her parents in Minnesota. They wouldn't help her at all. I knew James' parents, they would more than likely just tell her to get over it. They wouldn't keep up on her therapy, they wouldn't keep up on any medication they could possibly give her after she's out.

After sitting there and imagining what could happen after she's awake and out of the hospital, the door opened. I looked up and smiled when I saw Logan standing there. He walked over and sat in the chair across the bed from me, his back to the door.

"How's she doing?" He asked and I sighed.

"Alright, I guess. The nurse just came in to check this machine," I said, pointing at the one for her heart. "And she told me that when Mandy wakes up, they're going to give her those pills there. They are too keep her calm, I can't remember what they're called though. What do they use?" I asked Logan, who smiled and thought for a moment.

"Lorazepam, Dalmane, Librium, Paxipam, Klonopin, Centrax-" he carried on and I stopped him at hearing that.

"That's it! The Centrax stuff," I said and he nodded.

"That's a pretty good one," he said and then he looked at Mandy and his face kind fell.

"Have you seen Carlos?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He looked up at me, the same look on his face.

"Yeah, he was in the waitingroom, I went to go look for him, but I didn't have to go far. I sat and talked to him for a couple minutes, but he asked me to leave him alone." Logan told me and I just looked down.

"He's upset because of me," I said quietly, not meeting Logan's eyes.

"Why is he-" Logan began to ask, but cut himself off when Mandy stirred.

"Go get the nurse," I told Logan. He got up and went out of the room quickly and returned a moment later with a nurse.

"Is she awake?" The nurse asked, I shook my head, not taking my eyes off of Mandy.I watched as she stirred and then her eyes shot open and she looked around. Her eyes blown wide and her her breath becoming a hard panting.

"Mandy, Mandy, calm down," I heard Logan start to say.

"Try to get her to take these," the nurse said, handing the pills to Logan. Logan nodded and handed them to me. I took them, still not sure what to do. I watched as Mandy freaked out and Logan worked to calm her. He had his left hand on her shoulder and was using his right hand to smooth her hair back.

"Why aren't you helping?" I asked the nurse who was standing there watching them.

"I can't, if Mandy sees anyone she doesn't know, she may get freaked out. You two need to work to calm her down and show her that everything is okay." The nurse said. I sighed, I knew she was right.

"It's okay Mandy, it's just me, Logan. Kendall's here too, please calm down." Logan said in a quiet voice that it made it hard to hear him, but with how close he was to her, she could easily hear him. She had ahold of his left arm, which was the hand on her shoulder and she was staring up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She at least wasn't freaking out. "Kendall, come here," Logan said, motioning me to the bed. I stood up and stood next to her bed. I took her right hand and held it gently. She looked at me and she seemed to calm down more.

"I don't like being alone," she whispered.

"You're never going to be alone Mandy," I promised her, she nodded her head as her tears slowed. I found it amazing how her just seeing us could calm her down so much. I wonder how she would if she saw James?

"You're okay Mandy, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You're in the hospital and we're right here." Logan was telling her. "Can you do me a favor?" Logan asked her. She nodded her head. "Okay, take these pills for me?" He asked, motioning me to give him the pills. I handed him the cup that was in my hand that wasn't holding Mandy's. He held the cup down to her and she took it, that was when I noticed her hands were shaking. Logan handed her the glass of water and she took the pills one at a time. After she was done, Logan gave her a smile and put the empty pill cup back on the table and then she handed him the glass of water which was pretty much gone now.

"Mandy, I'm going to step out into the hallway with the nurse real quick, okay?" I said in a soft voice, her grip on my hand got tighter.

"Please don't leave me," she said in a voice that made me see her as that little girl she used to be. I even saw it in her eyes. I seen the look of fear of her first day of school, the look of fear when it stormed and the look of fear that she must had felt being alone with that monster we let take her. "I'll just be right outside the door. I promise I'll be right back." I said and she stared at me for a moment, her grip slowly loosening until she let go. Logan smiled down at her and continued smoothing her hair back out of her face in a comforting way.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked the nurse, leading her out to the hallway. I shut the door once we were out and I turned to the nurse.

"Can we take her to see James? I really think it would do her some good to see her brother." I said and the nurse seemed to think about it.

"She's stable physically, but what if you get her down there and seeing James like that brings back bad memories and freaks her out?" She asked and I nodded.

"I know that's a risk of it, but I think she needs to see him." I told her and she nodded. I also knew that James needed to see Mandy.

"I'll tell you what, if she asks if she can see James, then we'll let her go, but until then, I don't want you taking her out of that room." The nurse said and I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," I said and she nodded. Now all we need is to wait for her to be asking about James. Which shouldn't take long. I walked back into the room and seen Mandy with a begging look and Logan with a worried look.

"What happened?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"She wants to know where James, Faith and Nelly are at," Logan explained. I nodded my head. I guess that was easier.

"We can take her to see James," I told him and Logan nodded. "Go get a wheelchair," I told him. He nodded and walked out, returning a moment later with one.

"What happens if I just unhook all of these things," I asked, pointing at the white wires that ran to Mandy's body. They were for her heart monitor.

"That machine goes off and a nurse will come will in," Logan said. He walked over to the machine and looked at it and then hit one of the buttons. "Now take them off," he said. I looked at Mandy.

"Do you want to take them off? Or do you want me to?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"I'll do it, can you guys turn around?" She asked and we nodded, turning our back to her. The white pieces were on her chest, so I didn't figure she would want us taking them off. No matter how much she trusted us, there were still things she wouldn't be okay with. "Okay," she said, we turned back around. I walked over and picked her up out of the bed and put her in the wheelchair. Logan went over and opened the door for us and I wheeled her out. We made our way down to James' room.

**James' POV:**

I was bored out of my mind as I sat in the bed. Also, I was becoming restless, I wanted to see Mandy, I wanted to see Faith and Nelly and make sure they were okay. I had been told by the nurse that when I felt ready enough to, I could use either krutches or a wheelchair. She said that the wheelchair would be easier since I wouldn't be putting any strain on my body. They didn't want me to get tired by it. I had decided that I would use the wheelchair.

"Can I get a wheelchair now?" I asked, looking at Mrs. Knight who was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Honey, they said that you needed to rest for the day." She said and I sighed.

"They also said that I can get up in the wheelchair when I feel up to it. I feel up to it now!" I said and she sighed, obviously trying to deal with my stubbornness. She has experience with Kendall though, so she's used to it.

"James, just listen to them, please honey? They said you can get up later today or in the morning, but right now, you need to rest yourself." She said and I groaned, not wanting to stay in this bed. I was going to argue farther, but the door opening cut me off. I looked over and saw Logan, who moved to hold the door open, which confused me. That is, until I saw Kendall pushing a wheelchair into the room with Mandy in the chair.

"Mandy!" I said, excited and surprised. I couldn't help but wonder if she was allowed out of her room? Or if they just kidnapped her?

"James!" She said, Kendall picked her up bridal style and brought her over to me. He sat her on the edge of the bed and she laid down next to me, I had my arms around her. She got as close as she could to me. I knew she felt better being with everyone in the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking down at her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, she didn't seem thrilled with my answer.

"James, you have a hole in your leg from being shot!" She exclaimed.

"Mandy, they took the bullet out, I'm healing, I'll be okay." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was happy to have her in my arms and know she was safe. The bullet was totally worth it.

**So, what did you think? The only reason Mandy would need a wheelchair is because she would be required to rest just as much as James would be. It's because of physical stress, her body needs to calm down and stay still to relax. Next chapter we see what's been going on with Faith and Nelly! YAY! **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	21. Forever Grateful

**Alright, not much I can say about this chapter. You just have to read it. I honestly liked this chapter, but it was hard to write. You all should give a BIG thank you to my friend James! I wouldn't had gotten this chapter out had it not been for him. So, please say thank you to him because you wouldn't be reading this right now if he didn't help me. He gave me ideas and he pushed me to get this out. So, thanks bro!**

**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I'm still a little surprised to be getting alerted and favorited when the story is almost over! So, thank you so much for that! And thank you for simply reading this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may recognize.**

**Carlos' POV:**

I was sitting on the wall that lined the outside of the hospital. I had my head in my hands and I was taking deep breaths. I had been crying, but I had calmed down. I was just so upset right now. James had been shot, Mandy had a panic attack and had been sedated. I couldn't believe this was happening. Things had gone from perfectly fine, to horrible in a matter of minutes. From the second that door was opened to reveal the police officers to tell James that Mandy had been kidnapped, things were terrible.

I just wanted this to be a horrible dream. I wanted to be able to wake up and walk into the kitchen to see James perfectly okay and hear that he had texted Mandy again. I just wanted everything to be okay again. This wasn't how life should be. I realize that anything can happen to anyone, but not this. This doesn't happen to my friends. It can't. This happens to those fictional families on movies and TV shows, not in real life. I didn't understand how something so horrible could happen. How could someone be so cruel as to do something like this and not care at all? They hurt Mandy and James and that little girl Penelope and they didn't give it a second thought. They were perfectly fine with hurting them.

As I sat there and thought about how everything was so messed up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Logan standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" He asked, I just shook my head and put it back in my hands. I felt his hand rubbing my back.

"How do you think?" I mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"Mandy's awak, she's in James' room right now if you want to go see her." I looked up at Logan when he said that. I then nodded my head, telling him I wanted to go. He smiled and stood, I followed. We made our way into the hospital and to the elevators. Once we were on the third floor, we walked over to the room James was in and Logan opened it. I walked in to see a smiling James and Mandy seeming perfectly fine.

"H-hi," I said quietly, waving at them a little.

"Carlos!" Mandy yelled, sitting up and stretching her arms to me. I smiled and walked over and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes as I held her tight in my arms.

"It's nice to have you back Mandy," I said, pulling back slightly to kiss her on the forehead. I then pulled back completely and she laid back down with James, that same smile on her face. I looked over and at Kendall, who only gave me a little smile, his eyes asking if we were cool.

"Kendall, I'm sor-" he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it dude, we cool?" He asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we are," I said and he nodded with a smile of his own.

**James' POV:**

It was the next day after they had brought Mandy into my room. I was able to start moving around in the wheelchair. I was going to get to see Nelly for the first time since they took us out of that place. I was being taken down to a certain room here which was an office of some sort. Once we got close enough, I saw Nelly. The room was a all glass on this side of it and the other three walls were painted a pale blue color. I smiled brightly as the nurse wheeled me into the room.

"James!" Nelly cried, running over to me and jumping in my lap, wrapping her little arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her as the nurse walked out. That was when I noticed a woman sitting in one of the three chairs in the room. She had brown hair that came to her shoulders, tan skin, brown eyes and she had a nice smile on her face.

"Hi," I said, not sure what to say really.

"Hi, I'm Clair Baker, I'm a social worker and I'm working with Penelope." She said and my smile fell.

"Where are you going to put her?" I asked and she smiled.

"Don't worry, we were able to track down an aunt of her's. Morgan's younger sister. She lives here in Los Angeles and she had five kids of her own. She said she lost contact with Morgan shortly after Penelope was born. But she's more than willing to take Penelope in and she said that she would like to meet you. She's on her way here now and will be here in a few minutes." The woman said. I looked down at Nelly and then covered her ears with my hands.

"Has anyone talked to Nelly about what happened? She seems pretty happy for a girl whose dad was just shot." I whispered, the woman nodded.

"Yes, someone from Ventic came down and talked to her. They work with kids and teens with their mental stability. They are going to be working with Nelly until they feel she is okay." The woman explained. I nodded and removed my hands from Nelly's ears. I looked over as a woman walked into the room.

"Hello Jessica, this is James, James this is Penelope's aunt Jessica." Clair said, I shook Jessica's hand.

"Please call me Jessie," she said after letting go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile. She smiled back as she tooka seat.

"So, when are you taking Nelly?" I asked, looking at Jessie. She gave me a strange look.

"Nelly?" She asked and I nodded.

"She said that her dad calls her Nelly," I said and Jessie smiled.

"I like that, but I'm taking Nelly home with me today. I just have some more papers to sign and then I legally have custody of her. But James, since you did so much to protect Nelly, even getting shot, I'm not keeping her from you. Here," she said, handing me a piece of paper. "You can call any time you want to talk to Nelly, and I was told you live at The Palm Woods? Well, where I live isn't too far from there, so if you ever want to come visit, you are more then welcome to. Thank you so much for protecting Penelope for me." She said, standing up and coming over to me. She leaned down and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for letting me continue to see Nelly. I really started to like her during our time together. She's a sweet girl," I said, holding Nelly tightly. She giggled as I did this. I was happy I would still get to have Nelly around me. I don't think I could give her up that easily.

**Still James' POV:**

I had gone to another room because Jan Sonian wanted to meet me and she was bringing Faith and her husband. Mandy was meeting with Nelly and Jessie because she had said she wanted to see Nelly again. I was sitting in the room when the door opened and a man and woman came in, the man was holding Faith. I smiled at them.

"Hi, you must be James," the woman who I assumed must be Jan, said. "I'm Jan and this is my husband Jeff and you already know Faith." The woman said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sonian," I said and they smiled.

"Would you like to hold Faith?" Mr. Sonian asked and I nodded. He handed Faith to me who was fast asleep. I smiled down at the tiny girl in my arms. I was thankful that she was unharmed through everything that had happened.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Mr. Sonian said, I nodded my head.

"Okay, well, I was just curious of what happened. They didn't tell us much of why you and your sister were taken." He said and I sighed. I had already talked to the police, giving them the full story of what happened since I had gotten there and they wanted to talk to Mandy after they felt she was stable enough to talk about it. Which could take a long time for that to happen. I gave the Sonian's the full story of what I had been told. About Amelia having an affair with my dad and getting pregnant and him leaving her. Then her getting the baby taken away because of being mentally unstable. And how taking us was revenge on our dad and Peter had taken Nelly to get Morgan to help him and that he was just looking for a car to take to get away faster for some reason and had taken Mrs. Sonian's car, not knowing Faith was in it. Which they already knew that part of the story.

"So, that's the full story," I said, after explaining every detail I could. I even told them of the pictures and texts I had recieved and how I had planned to go after them, but was kidnapped.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that and your sister too. She's so young, how could they be such monsters?" Mrs. Sonian said, she had started crying about half way through the story.

"Don't blame Morgan. He did what he had to do in order to protect his daughter Penelope. None of us would had made it out without him. Peter was going to shoot us all and Morgan saved us. If it wasn't for Morgan, you wouldn't have Faith right now." I said, motioning to the baby in my arms.

"I wish we could thank him," Mrs. Sonian said. I smiled.

"I think he knows how thankful we all are for what he did. He gave his life to protect his daughter and three kids he didn't know outside of that room. He knows what it's like to have a child. He wanted to protect us. I think he knows we are more thankful for him than anything." I said and they smiled. I knew that I was right. Morgan knew he did the right thing. I don't think he planned to be killed right then, but I knew he was willing to give his life for us. And I would always be grateful for that.

**So, what did you think? It wasn't too scattered or anything right? I liked this chapter, but I was worried I had scattered it too much. James said I didn't, but I still worry about that. The next chapter will be the last, just so you know. **

**Read and Review please! :D**


	22. We'll Be Okay

**Wow, this is the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm happy that I have yet another finished story. :D Also, I would have had this done sunday, but I went to church and afterwards visited with a friend I've had since I was born who was moving to his college campus that day, he was leaving after church and I won't get to see him much until he's out of school. And then I went to my aunt's to visit with my great aunt and uncle who I haven't seen in a couple yrs and then we stayed at my aunt's after they left and played the Kinect. So, I wasn't home until late sunday night and I was tired. So I went to bed. **

**Thank you everyone for you amazing reviews on this story! And thank you for reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: BTR doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else. **

**James' POV:**

It had been five days since I had gotten released from the hospital. Mandy had been released the day after we had met with Nelly and her aunt and then Faith and her parents. Mandy wanted to see Faith again, so they let her come in while I was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Sonian. I was sitting on the couch, I stay in the livingroom all day and I'm in my bedroom through the night. Kendall stayed beside me as I moved from one place to the other. It was like he thought I was going to fall or something. I had krutches, so I was fine. I moved around a little, mostly to go to the kitchen or the bathroom. It seemed that as soon as I moved, all eyes were on me. I felt kind of like a mouse in a room of hawks. Them watching me closely, waiting to swoop in and grab me.

"Kendall! I've had krutches before, I'm not going to fall. And if I do, I'll yell for someone," I said as I tried to make my way to the kitchen to get a snack. Kendall was following right behind.

"I know, sorry," Kendall said, making me laugh a little.

"It's okay, just stop being so protective all the time. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I said with sarcasm clear in my voice. He chuckled as he got two bottles of water out of the fridge and I got a bag of chips. He took the chips and carried them to the livingroom. I rolled my eyes at him. I was perfectly capable of carrying the chips myself. I had learned to use krutches when I broke my leg playing hockey.

"Well, that's taken care of finally," Mrs. Knight said as she walked into the room. She had started working on getting custody over Mandy and I. The thing that hurt the most, was that our parents were willing to hand it over so easily. They didn't even fight back. Mrs. Knight was just trying to get it to where she could legally keep us both here without them taking us home for however long she could. But our dad suggested she take full custody. It hurt to know that our parents didn't want us, but it felt nice to know that we would be apart of an amazing family.

"Welcome officially to the family," Mrs. Knight said, smiling and Mandy and I. Mandy had been sitting at the kitchen counter and was reading a book.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," we both said, happy smiles plastered to our faces. We were extremely happy to be apart of this family and nothing was going to change that.

"So, is our last name still Diamond? Or is it Knight?" Mandy asked, looking up at Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight smiled at her.

"Well, that depends, do you want it to stay Diamond? Or would you like it to be Knight?"

"I would. . . . .Kind of. . . . Like it to be Knight." Mandy had a shy tone to her voice, looking down at the floor since she had spun around in her chair.

"Okay, we'll take you to get that changed tomorrow. James?" She asked, turning to me. I smiled.

"Well, given that this is my family now, I think I would like to change my name as well." I said and she smiled. I wasn't sure how to feel. I had gone from giving up and accepting that I was going to be killed, to trying to accept that I was okay. But I still can't. I feel as though I'm never going to be okay. That things are never going to be normal again. I definitly knew I was going to be more protective over Mandy, nothing like this will ever happen to her again and I was going to be sure of that. And Mandy still is pretty jumpy. If any of us sneak up on her or surprise her, she'll freak. She doesn't like when a stranger gets too close to her. She doesn't show any signs of being scared when we're in big crowds though, I guess she feels okay knowing there are so many people.

I couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get over what happened to her. I was having a hard time getting over it as her brother. I just couldn't help but wish I had been there. Maybe I could had done something to help her. I hated thinking that she had screamed and cried and there wasn't a single thing I could had done. What if I had been there and it still happened? I would have had to watch my baby sister be raped. I wouldn't have been able to stand it. To hear her screaming, crying, begging me to help her and not being able.

What happens when she gets a boyfriend? Will he even be able to sit close to her? He won't be having sex with my sister if he values his life, but I know he'll want to. But what if he tries to have sex with her? What if he tries to and scares her to death? Will him touching her and trying to go farther bring back memories? What about when she gets married? Will she be able to sleep with her husband? Will she learn to trust him enough not to hurt her? No guy better hurt her again. Because if they do, they'll have to answer to her brothers. That would be, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I.

It's a hard thing to understand. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to be kidnapped, raped and hurt? Did Peter not realize that this was just a young girl? Did he even care? Someone that horrible who is willing to do that to kids could definitly not care. Even though I didn't want to think about it, what would have happened if I hadn't gone after her? I hated to think about it since the results were never good. Either she would had been killed and Kendall and I would have been put in jail. Or she would had been killed, they would have down an autospy and discovered we didn't do it, but then I would still have lost my sister. Or maybe he would had killed my dad and let Mandy go. But what would have happened up to her being let go? Would he had raped her more than once? Would he had beat her? Would he had killed her also?

"James? Are you okay?" I heard Mandy ask. I looked up to see her sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I replied, she gave me a sympathetic look.

"James, it's all going to go away. I've been meeting with my therapist every other day. She says that I'm making good progress. You don't need to worry James. This is the start to our new lives. Everything that happened will one day be a horrible memory. I'll be okay, although it's hard right now, I'll get through it." Mandy said. I smiled at her and then leaned over and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you James," she said, holding onto me tightly.

"I love you too Mandy," I told her. She had just given me the reassurance I needed. After that, I knew that eventually, everything will be okay. I was happy to know that she was so confident that she would be okay. That we would be okay.

**The End**

**So, what did you think? Good? Or bad? I actually liked this, but what's important is what you think of it. So, what do you think?**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
